


and here it is (our final night alive)

by summersnowz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Social Media, but theres also writing, can't tell u much otherwise it's a spoiler innit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersnowz/pseuds/summersnowz
Summary: “Ma'am, myself and the commandant of the Westerosi Armed Forces wish to express our deepest regret that your husband, Sergeant Gendry Stark-Waters, was killed in action in Yunkai on the 4th of October after a bomb was denoted outside the cities gates. Unfortunately, we were unable to recover Sergeant Waters body but his belongings will be given to you. The commandant extends his deepest sympathy to you and your family in your loss.”orarya stark mourns her husband as the world watches on.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 219
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr ](https://summersnowz.tumblr.com/)

_5th October_

_**The Westerosi Daily** _

** Gendry Waters - husband to Arya Stark - dies in combat aged 26 **

**Sergeant Gendry Waters, best known for his activist work and campaigning for disadvantaged children, has been reported KIA as of the 4th October 2019.**

_A statement posted on social media writes that a memorial service will be taking place on the 11th October, open to the public. A private funeral will be held two days before._

__

_The world was sent into a state of shock and despair, people taking to twitter to express their condolences._

_Gendry Waters was a...._

_4th October_

Arya found out her husband was dead on the 4th of October, 2019. She was with Sansa, eating lunch at her apartment and discussing Robbs latest adventures.

"He did Arya! Right in front of mum too!" Sansa's mouth was as open wide as her eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners at Aryas hysterical laughter. "I just - I just -" Her chest was heaving, tears streaming down her face, "I can't believe he would fucking tell mum he got married in Lys in front of the entire board! It's just too good!"

Sansa huffed, taking a sip from her tea. "It isn't good or funny Arya, it's humiliating! I mean, we have a sister-in-law who we have never even met!" Her sister thew her hands up as her voice increased in volume. "Well," She shifted, "I, for one, think it's cool that Robb finally grew a pair of balls - you're just mad you didn't get to plan the wedding." Arya teased, pushing away the pickle sandwiches with a grimace.

"Yes, well, it would have been nice to be involved!" At Aryas fond head shake, Sansa continued. "I mean, your wedding was lovely Arya! And we were all there!" Sansas voice had grew so high in pitch that it resembled the squeak it used to be in her pre-teen years.

"Yeah, mine was pretty great." Arya remembered her wedding day with great love, despite the pang sent through her chest at the memory of her father walking her down the aisle. She had married in the godswood, Gendry waiting for her under the vibrant red leaves. One had fallen between them, she recalled, right as their hands joined.

There had been 3 colours that had stood out against the stark white landscape. The wirewood leaves were one, some littering the aisle, some falling to the wind. Arya's crown of fabric golden leaves were another, bright and beaming in the stagnent weather. The final had been the one she would always remember, despite how cheesy it made her sound, and it was the colour of Gendrys eyes.

His eyes seemed even brighter that day, the colour of the sea bottled up in them. She remembered how they were glossed over with tears, a few slipping out as she stood in front of him.

"Arya. Arya!" Sansa snapped her fingers in front of her with an expectant look on her face, her eyebrows raised. "Sorry, sorry I was just - just thinking." She fiddled with her tea, running a finger over the rim. "You miss him, don't you?" Sansas voice was soft, concerned.

"Course I do, Sans, I always do." She sighed, bringing the tea to her lips, willing her shoulders to relax. "Ever since he first joined I missed him, but hopefully this is his last deployment for a while and he'll be working primarily on base." Sansa looked at her, sympathy shining in her eyes.

"Anyway, how come I haven't seen anything about Robb's marriage online?" Sansa groaned, throwing her head back. _"Do not_ get me started Arya, I -"

A knock sounded on the door, pulling both the womens attention. "I'll get it." Arya stood up, moving from the dining room to the front door, her hand hesitating over the doorknob as a wave of nausea washed over her. She gulped down the bile rising in her throat, twisting the doorknob open.

Two men stared back at her, clad in service uniform. The dark-skinned man stepped forward, a solemn look on his face, "Is this the home of Mrs Stark-Waters" At her nod he continued, "May my colleague and I come in?"

She showed them to the living room, a feeling of numbness overtaking her as she walked into the dining room. "Arya? What is it?" Sansa stood up, her brow furrowed and her face concerned. "There's two men from the military in my living room and- and we need to speak with them." Sansas eyes had widened, her hand coming to cover her mouth as she nodded, walking with her to the living room.

The numbness didn't fade as she sat down, her hand clasped in Sansas, her eyes staring straight at the officer. "Before we begin, may I have your full name please?" She nodded, "Arya Lyanna Stark-Waters." Faintly, Arya realised the hand not in Sansas was clutching onto the couch so hard her knuckles started to turn white. "I am Officer Ortiz and this is Officer Vaughan." He gestured to his college, before clearing his throat.

"Ma'am, myself and the commandant of the Westerosi Armed Forces wish to express our deepest regret that your husband, Sergeant Gendry Stark-Waters, was killed in action in Yunkai on the 4th of October after a bomb was denoted outside the cities gates. Unfortunately, we were unable to recover Sergeant Waters body but his belongings will be given to you. The commandant extends his deepest sympathy to you and your family in your loss."

Bile rose up in her throat as she leapt from the chair and into the bathroom, instantly throwing up as reached the toilet. Distantly, Arya heard Sansa thanking the men for telling them and the sound of one door shutting and the bathroom door opening. She was dry heaving when Sansa sat next to her, pulling her hair away from her face.

When she finished, she laid her head against Sansas chest, her sister wrapping her arms around her and placing her head atop of hers. Tears fell hot and heavy onto her cheeks, and she sobbed as she felt the all too familiar feeling of grief begin to settle in her bones.

Arya knew it would never leave.

Sansa ran a hand over her hair, not saying anything except humming a soft lullaby from when they were children. The song produced more tears, images of what could have been cracking and fading before her. "Sansa," Aryas voice was hoarse, nothing more than a mere whisper, "Sansa, Gendry's - he's - he's"

"I know, I know." Sansa had tears running down her face too, her hands coming to wipe Aryas away, "You'll get through this Arya - you will." She started to shake her head, a sob beginning to form, "No- no Sansa I won't - I won't." Sansa wiped away her tears again, shaking her head, "You will Arya, okay? Because I'll be with you and so will Jon and mum and -"

"It doesn't matter," she pulled back from Sansas hands, "It doesn't matter because my husband is dead and - and I'm -" Arya broke off, the words threatening to choke her as the grief pulsated within her. "You're what, Arya?" Sansa questioned, her face full of sorrow.

Arya at her, fresh tears pooling as the words tumbled from her mouth. "My husband is dead and I'm - I'm pregnant."

_25th August_

__

_29th August_

_5th October_

**that's clownery luv**

_@AmishaDenton_

@Joffreybaratheonoffical you're an absolute fucking monster, you know that right?

**Jeremy**

_@Jerjerhanson_

LMAOOO JOFF BARATHEON JUST GOT ROASTED BY A 14 YEAR OLD AND APPARANTLY HE PISSED HIMSELF AT THE SAME AGE I CAN'T

**#restinpowergendry**

_@SamaraCampos_

@Joffreybaratheonoffical just say u hate poor ppl n go

Arya felt as if she were drowning. It seemed that every so often she came up for air, only to be crushed by the overwhelming tidal wave of grief and suddenly she couldn't breathe, couldn't move.

Sansa hadn't left and she was truly grateful, her sister was handling everything for her - from announcing to the world that Gendry was gone, to making sure she ate, to even cleaning the house. Warmth bloomed in her chest, she was so thankful that her sister was here, yet it was quickly snuffed when she spied a picture of her and Gendry, took two years ago when he proposed.

He had proposed during an episode of _Jenny of Oldstones,_ cutting her off in the middle of a rant by simply asking her to marry him. She remembered being speechless, looking over at him with tears in her eyes only for them to spill when she saw the unfiltered love in his. She had said yes and kissed him with everything she had, it had tasted of salt and promise.

Her pillow was stained with tears and she clutched his to her chest, burying her nose to savour his scent. Arya kept waiting for him to walk through the door, his lopsided grin that he only ever gave her on his face and he would say "I'm sorry I'm late Arry." Like he always did when he got home, and she would be angry with him and call him a stupid bull but she would hold him and kiss him and never let him go.

He hasn't walked through the door.

The officers had came back, to talk her through the process of what comes after. How since they had no body, they would be burying an empty casket.

_I'm burying a fucking flag,_ she clutched the pillow closer, _he deserves to be at rest, not buried under rubble in fucking Yunkai._

_He deserves to be here._

_He deserves to meet his child._

Arya sobbed, her hand moving towards the her stomach. She was going to tell him today, watch his face light up over the screen as he inevitably cries, his fellow soldiers patting him on the back and congratulating him as they overhear. _Now I'll tell his gravestone, but it won't matter because he's not even there._

"I don't know if I can do this without you, Gen."

Silence answered her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading, please comment and lmk what u think!  
> also my pinterest will never be the same after looking for these photos


	2. Chapter 2

_9th October_

Kings Landing was unusually grim, the sky filled with storm clouds and the threat of rain looming. Jon was driving, one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting on Satins thigh, his eyes constantly looking at the rear view mirror, watching her.

"Jon, you're going to crash this car if you keep looking at me and not the road." Arya was looking out the window, watching the scenery pass in a blur yet she knew that her brothers face carried his persistent, heavy frown. Satin chuckled, linking his hand with Jons, "She's right, Jon, keep your eyes on the road," he pushed a lock of Jons hair back, "it's not like Arya will just disappear if you do."

The dull ache that had settled in her chest flared to life at the sight of them and her hands ached to be able to run her hands through Gendrys hair, brushing it out of his eyes one last time. She fisted her dress, gulping back the sorrow that began to form in her throat. She heard Jon sigh, "I know, Ar, I just - it's a hard day."

They were burying Gendry today.

Except, no, they weren't - they were burying his casket with the United Kingdoms of Westeros flag upon it. Arya felt her head begin to pulsate, the ever present grief rearing its head, crashing into her and crushing her lungs, breaking her bones. She didn't want to think about it, about how her husbands body, beaten and bruised and _dead,_ was hidden under piles of rubble - so much that they couldn't even find him, couldn't even give her this one semblance of peace in her agony.

The funeral was quiet, Jon sitting to one side of her and her mother on the other, her hand gripping hers. Davos gave a speech and Arya felt her fingernails dig into her palms as he stopped halfway through, his voice chocked and cracking. _It wasn't just me that lost him._

By the time they had gotten to lowering the casket, Arya felt as if she were watching herself. She couldn't feel her mothers grip, or the dirt she threw into his grave or even the tears that had started to silently fall. She couldn't hear her mother telling everyone to go ahead, or the shuffling of feet as they left or the condolences they whispered as they walked past.

The rain falling onto her pulled her into her body, a shiver raking through her. Arya looked up at her mother with her red hair elegantly pulled up, her dress reaching her neck and tears in her blue eyes and she crumpled.

Sobs ripped through her as her mum pulled her into her arms, stroking her hair and whispering to her as she did when she was a child whenever she scrapped her knee playing with Nymeria or whenever she had a nightmare and she crawled into her parents bed. Her body heaved with despair, clutching her mums dress in her hands.

"Mum I can't do this - I can't - I can't -" Aryas throat burned with the ferocity of her sobs, her eyes heavy and dull. "Yes you can, my sweet, you," her mum shuddered, "you have lost so much my dear but you will survive this, you _must."_ Her mum wiped away her tears, her eyes softening as she pointedly looked down.

Aryas mouth fell open, her breath caught in her throat, "How-how did you -" Her mum simply smiled, sad and small. "A mother always knows, and you were holding your stomach throughout the service, which confirmed my suspicions." She smoothed her hair, cupping her face.

"I know that this is the worst possible situation you could be in, my love, but you will survive this, for yours and Gendrys child." Arya nodded, tears falling freely as the feeling of hopelessness subsided, leaving hollowness behind. "I will be with you every step of the way, as will your siblings and Davos. You won't go through this alone, sweetling, you won't."

Arya rested her head against her mothers chest, letting herself feel her warmth against the rain.

_11th October_

**cheeky bit of communism**

_@AustenNaylor_

Over 200,000 ppl were at the memorial service today, nobody will forget what Gendry done for flea bottom, how he changed our lives for the better

#restinpowergendry

**Tay**

_@TaylorJuarez_

anyone else see Arianne Martells post? what does it mean?

**Rich**

_@RichardChapman_

@TaylorJuarez probably some socialist shit that will ruin our country, so glad Joffrey Baratheon is around to set us on the right path

**Tay**

_@TaylorJuarez_

@RichardChapman ok richard

_13th October_

**_Womens Court Blogpost_ **

** An Open Letter To Arya Stark **

**By Ravella Smallwood**

_Grief is a tricky thing. It's a feeling of pain so strong you think you can never survive it but when it leaves you are left with a hollowness that you can never truly shake off, it lingers within you, binds itself to your soul._

_People will tell you there are right ways to grieve, that you need to do this and that, that you need to feel and act and look a certain way. Especially since your life is so publicised, they will expect your grief to be as well, and they will think they know everything and they will think they need to tell you their opinions. They will tell you that the way you're grieving is wrong, that the only way to act is the way they say to act. They're the ones who are wrong._

_When my son died, I didn't cry. I didn't cry as they told me the news, I didn't cry as I watched him be put in the ground, I didn't cry at the wake or when I was alone._

_I thought I was broken, I watched my husband and my daughter grieve openly around me and I couldn't feel anything, only an overwhelming sense of numbness. I felt as if I were a terrible mother, why couldn't I grieve for my child? For my son who I loved with my entire being? What was wrong with me?_

_The answer is that nothing was wrong with me. I realised that a part of me, the part that loved and felt and cried, died with my son. I realised that my numbness, my hollowness was a way to defend myself from the agony I was feeling and once I realised this, I wished I could have went back._

_You see, after this I cried. I cried and sobbed and felt every part of my body ache in my sorrow. When I saw a mother with her child I had to leave to cry because my baby boy was gone, then I became angry because why did my baby boy have to be gone? Why him? Why me?_

_Nobody knows the answers to these questions. Religious people will tell you that it's all in their Gods plan, others will tell you that's just how life works, I'll tell you that it doesn't matter._

_It doesn't matter why them or why you, because it is them and it is you. The grief won't leave if you find an answer to these questions, and you will only hurt yourself in your quest for them._

_I used to tell myself, 'i am only as strong as the heaviest things I have failed to carry' but that's a lie, and it's wrong. I am stronger than the heaviest things I have failed to carry, because I tried to carry them regardless and in that i realised you can never carry more than your own weight._

_Let people be there for you. Let them help you, let them love you, let them carry this weight with you. You will begin to heal._

_Grief never leaves you, as the people you have lost will never leave you. One day, though, you will find yourself breathing easier, you will fell the ache lessen slightly and warmth will start to fill you again. The weight will never go away, but it will subside and you will find reasons to carry it, to live on._

_Find your reasons to live on. Your family, your friends, the one you lost and yourself. Live on, Arya Stark, live on and let yourself heal._

_28th August_

__

_16th October_

Arya sat down with her tea, giving a small smile to the woman sitting in front of her in her dining room.

Ravella Smallwood was a beautiful woman, tall and graceful with silver streaks in her dark hair, crows feet around her eyes and an air of motherly elegance surrounding her. Arya took a sip from her mug, savouring the warmth "Thank you for meeting with me." Her voice came out as a whisper, a slight rasp to it. Ravella smiled, reaching for a biscuit, "It's not a problem Arya, I suppose you want to talk about the article?"

Arya nodded, the lump in her throat seemingly growing heavier. "Yes I - I," she sighed, "I wanted to thank you, actually. Everything you said it - it resonated I guess." The woman smiled, motherly and kind as she reached across the table and grasped Aryas hand in hers. "Like I said, it's not a problem, with everything you've gone through, I thought that maybe - if you saw it - my article could bring some sort of solace, knowing you're not alone."

Arya ran her finger across the rim of her mug, staring into the tea. "It did, it really did. I guess - I thought that I couldn't survive in a world without him. I know, though, after reading your article, that I can live in a world without him I just - I don't want to." She shuddered, feeling the hollowness overtake her, "and-and I guess now - now I'm a widow."

Ravella tightened her grip on her hand, running her thumb along Aryas knuckles, looking at her with a titled head and soft eyes, silently urging her to continue. Arya felt a surge of confidence travel through her, the words falling out her mouth, "Everywhere I look is just filled with him, our bedroom, this dining room and - and the living room where he proposed and I then found out he was dead." Her voice echoed around the room, empty and dull.

"My mum wants me to move back to Winterfell," she took both her hands back to her mug, missing the warmth Ravella gave, "she thinks it would be best for me to be around family since all of them live in The North besides Sansa." Ravella nodded, her eyes sage and comforting.

"Well, I can only say from my experience that being around people who love you truly does help and I would imagine being in your childhood home would do you well," she took a sip of her tea. "The North is also a generally healing place, the snow and the cold, it can do wonders to help the mind, but, it is up to you child." She smiled at her, warmth surrounding her.

"Yeah - yeah I think it would be nice to stay for a while, especially," Arya looked up at Ravella, with her nurturing nature and kind words as she made a decision. "Especially since I'm pregnant."

Ravella gasped, her hand coming to cover her mouth, "Truly?" At her nod, Ravella stood up and hugged her. Arya savoured in it, at the warmth emitting from her as she allowed herself to rest her head against the womans shoulder. "Oh, Arya, this is a blessing. I know right now that it may feel overwhelming but this, your _baby_ , is a blessing, a reason to live on."

Arya nodded, tears starting to build, she rested her head against Ravellas shoulder again and - for a second - allowed herself to smile.

_28th October_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! comments are wanted and appreciated! lmk what u think and what could be better :)


	3. Chapter 3

_28th October_

Arya sat surrounded by her family, a small smile on her face, her mind feeling clear for once as she tucked into the soup the cooks had made. "Rickon! Get your dirty shoes off and away from my floor!" Her mum smacked the back of Ricks head as he sat down, sighing at the mud he had already trekked in. "Sorry mum." Her youngest brother grumbled, looking at her with a cheeky smile.

Her mother shook her head, setting her napkin onto her lap, "Now," she started, "I don't think I need to tell you all this but when Robb and Jeyne gets here you will be respectful and you will _not_ bring up the elopement, understood?" At their mumbles, her mum simply nodded, motioning them all to start eating.

Their conversation consisted of Bran talking about his uni courses, Sansa talking about how she was so excited to begin working on her collection now she was in Winterfell and Arya chiming in on how Winterfell Uni let her transfer for her masters. It was trivial and mundane and Arya reviled in every second of it. The warm air seemed to seep into her, easing the ache slightly.

The sound of the door opening cut off the conversation and Arya saw Sansas eyes widened, "They're here!" she shout whispered, her mouth wide open. "We can hear that Sans. Mum, does this mean we can actually have dinner now?" Arya and Jon chuckled while Satin hid his smile in his drink as her mum glared, reluctantly nodding her head.

Robb walked in then, full of red curls and a shy, sheepish smile with his hand clasped in anothers. He cleared his throat, "Everyone, this is Jeyne," a beat passed, Arya could see her mothers knuckles turning white in contrast to the smile plastered on her face, "my wife."

Arya smiled at the woman, brown haired with doe eyes, hoping in some way she could ease the tension slightly, "Nice to meet you, Jeyne, I'm Arya." Jeyne smiled back at her, sitting in front of her next to Robb who was besides Sansa, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Arya."

The servants brought their dinner out and Arya gasped at the sight of it, "Mum, you didn't have to." Her mum smiled at her from across the table, warm and soft, "Of course I did, my love, you always loved this stew as a child and I thought for your first night back we should have it." Arya could feel tears starting to build and she bit her lip to stop the burning, leaning in when Rickon laid his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks mum."

Dinner passed with relative peace, nobody mentioning the elopement, Jon talking about his new research report on the ancient civilisations beyond the wall, even Jeyne mentioning her work as a nurse. Arya found herself enjoying the night, even if the empty chair next to Jeyne sent a violent pang throughout her every time she glanced at it, even if she found herself slipping away into nights filled with calloused hands and blue eyes watching her over dinner.

Arya sighed, taking a sip from her water, it felt like all she was doing was sighing these days.

Robb cleared his throat, drawing her attention away from her memory, watching as he linked his hands with Jeynes, love (or infatuation) written across his face. Arya felt herself slip away again, drawn into the days when Gendry would grab her hands in his ridiculously large ones, placing small kisses on her fingertips or the back of her hand, calling her 'Miss Stark' and laughing when she kicked him away.

"We have an announcement to make." Aryas heart stuttered, her hand coming to rest on her stomach, _no fucking way._

"Jeynes pregnant."

_30th October_

The air was quiet as Arya sat on the back porch, a cup of tea in hand. She exhaled, closing her eyes and allowing herself just to exist as she were, away from the pain in her and the tension within the house.

She was halfway through her drink when Bran came outside, wheeling next to her before hoisting himself upon the bench with her. He didn't say anything for a while, listening to the soft ruffle of leaves and birds singing above them.

"Robb knows you've been avoiding him."

Bran stared straight ahead while Arya glanced at him, shifting slightly in her seat. Her finger ran across the rim of her cup, the ache starting to flare up in her chest. "It's hard." Her voice seemed to echo across the yard, hitting every tree and rock as it bounced. "Whenever I see him and Jeyne looking so happy - even after what mum said - I just," she sighed, "it's hard."

Her brother hummed, "I would imagine so, Robb does seem to be walking on cloud nine even after mum called him a 'foolish boy with no sense of duty or honour.'" Bran had put on a high-pitched, Riverlands accent and Arya giggled lightly, sipping her tea.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, each watching a bird begin to build its nest, sticks in its mouth and wings fluttering. "She's preparing for her babies." Bran stated, a furrow in his brow, he was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I would imagine it's hard to be around someone who will be able to experience pregnancy with the person who they love when you can't."

Arya shuddered, her bones aching and her head throbbing as she gulped down the lump in her throat. "I would also imagine that there would be a certain level of anger having to witness it." Her brother looked at her, a small smile on his face and understanding clear in his eyes.

"You always speak like your 90, Bran, very prestigious." She teased, faltering slightly when Bran simply tilted his head, his eyebrows drawing together. Arya exhaled, her eyes heavy, "I feel so angry when I look at them," she fiddled with her mug, "I think to myself, why do they get to have this? I knew Gendry since I was 16 and I have loved him since I was 17. We married when I was 21 and I knew him and I love him and yet - yet."

Bran reached over, wrapping an arm around her and letting her head drop onto his shoulder. "Yet for our baby he doesn't get to be here. It's just not fair and I see them talking about doctors appointments and pre-natal care and I just get so fucking angry because that should be _me._ Then I feel ashamed, because Robbs my brother and I should be happy but I just - I can't."

Her words lingered in the air, heavy and stagnant. The ache didn't ease - Arya was beginning to think it never would - but the words didn't weigh down her throat anymore and she breathed a little bit easier.

"You deserve to feel that way, Arya, the gods know you deserve to be angry." Bran looked down at her, smiling softly. "You deserve to feel your emotions, you're no worse a person for it."

Her brother pressed a kiss into her hair and Arya smiled, letting her hand rest on her stomach.

_Live on, Arya Stark, live on and let yourself heal._

_2nd September_

__

_1st November_

**_The Mockingbird Post_ **

**Arya Stark allegedly 'happy' and 'content' after death of husband, Gendry Waters**

**According to inside sources, Arya Stark is 'more happy than grieving' after the death of husband of 3 years, Gendry Waters.**

_On the 4th of October, Gendry Waters was declared KIA and the news of his death had been broken via a post on the - now deceased - sergeants instagram. Millions were heartbroken and many assumed his now widow would be too. However, according to a close-friend, Arya Stark is in good spirits._

_"She's in Winterfell now, laughing and joking," they told us, "she seems to be on holiday rather than mourning her husband."_

_This isn't the first time....._

__

__

**Lady Crane please love me**

_@kaylachavez_

@themockingbirdpost BRO who are yall to tell ppl how to grieve? ALSO inside source??? yeah bullshit

**lowkey tho,,,,bobby b**

_@rojinandreas_

@rickonstarkofskagos first Joff now Baelish,,,,when will u let them BREATHE. keep going tho I love it.

**Linda**

_@lindaparsons_

I always knew there was something funny with that Arya girl!! Disgusting behaviour, she should never show her face again for all I'm concerned.

_2nd November_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading! as always, lmk what u think! there's less writing in this one but uno, what can u do. hope u enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

_5th November_

Arya sat on the floor of her childhood bedroom, boxes laid out in front of her. She held a small knife in her hand and she exhaled shakily, cutting the tape and opening up the box.

She felt as if the air had been knocked out of her lungs, clothes and sketchbooks and Gendrys dog tags staring up at her. The metal was cool against her skin as she ran a thumb over the raised writing, _Stark- Waters, Gendry._

The memory hit her, of lying in bed in the morning, sunlight pouring in. Arya had told him she wanted to take his name, wanted to give him the family he never had, she had ran her hand through his hair, she remembered. Gendry had been quiet for a moment before telling her, soft and small, that the Starks were his family. Arya vividly remembered kissing him at that, telling him she would take his name and he would take hers, _"We'll be each others family."_

Her head felt heavy on her neck, weighed down by the memory of him. Arya had wanted to give him a family, give him the life he never got to experience and she was, but he wouldn't be there for it.

She brought the tags up to her face, putting it on, letting it shine on her chest. _It's freshly cleaned,_ the thought made her ill. Shaking hands reached for his sketchbook, letting it rest on her knees as she hesitated before flipping it open.

A sob began to build, her own image staring back at her. To her on a computer screen to her in bed, her husbands sketchbook was filled with herself. He had written on some of them, his chicken scratch making it almost illegible to read but she found herself giggling as she managed to decipher it.

_"I'm going to punt that little blond cunt everywhere when I see him - Lady Arya Lyanna Stark-Waters"_ _"When you get back I am never letting you leave our bed I swear (not opposed)"_

_"You kinda look like that one dog Willas has but I'm not complaining about the beard burn! - my wife on my beard"_

There were hundreds more little comments she had made during their calls written down, some of them with Gendrys opinion tacked onto the end.

_"Would pay money to see that"_

_"I hope it's not Mindy she's comparing me to, that dogs ugly as fuck."_

_"Gods I love her."_

She sobbed as she read them, clutching the book to her chest. _I'm never getting rid of it,_ she vowed, _our child is going to know their father._

_19th November_

**Terell**

_@terellknapp_

@joffreybaratheonoffical so....u want......to starve children............ok.

**Phil Espenoza**

_@philipespenoza_

@ariannemartell Dorne is proud to have you as our Governor!

**#joffreyforcouncil**

_@kirafrancis_

@joffreybaratheonoffical The people in council these days are planning on taking our money and give it to low lifes who don't work! If you ever run, you have my vote 100%

#joffreyforcouncil

Arya sat with her hands pressed against her temples, glaring at the screen in front of her. A draft of her dissertation was due next Monday and she barely had edited it since the last deadline, this next one lingering over her head.

A knock sounded on the door, her mother walking in with a green pant suit on and her red hair elegantly pulled up. She had a small smile on her face, coming over to rest her hands on the back of Aryas chair. "Are you ready to go sweetling?"

"Yeah, just let me finish this sentence." She smiled up at her as her mother pushed her hair back, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Okay love, I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

Sighing, Arya finished her sentence and closed her laptop, resting one hand on her head and another on her stomach. She was going to see her baby for the first time today, her mum by her side. _He should be here._

Her hand tightened on her stomach as her head began to throb, she could imagine his face as they saw the baby, mouth agape and blue eyes wide. He would start crying and would probably thank her, she would call him a stupid bull and he would kiss her. They would take the ultrasound home, and they would put it on the fridge and he would pick her up and spin her around. They would dance in the kitchen before going to their room. They would be happy.

_He's not here, I need to stop thinking like this._

She entered the living room, Rickon and her mum sitting on the couch. "Don't you have school today Rick?" Arya questioned, shoving his feet off the couch to make room for herself. "Nope, the heatings broke and they don't want us to freeze." He grinned, reaching over to pull at her hair as she swatted him away.

"Well they'll have it fixed soon and you'll be back in no time," her mum said, "meanwhile, please try not to antagonise Joffrey Baratheon on twitter."

Arya laughed loudly at that, Rickon looking smug as he shrugged his shoulders. "The prick deserves it mum, after all the shit he's said." Arya laughed louder at the scandalised look on her mums face as she reached over to wack the back on Ricks head. "Don't use that type of language in this house Mister!"

Both siblings laughed, tears starting to build in Aryas eyes at the scowl on her mothers face who simply shook her head. "Enough now, we best be going dear." Arya sobered up, nodding her head, saying goodbye to Rickon and getting into the car.

They were halfway to the hospital when the conversation started to pick up.

"How is your dissertation going?" Arya groaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. "I barely know what I'm writing anymore mum, just words on paper at this point." Catelyn laughed, "You'll get there eventually, you did love learning about Queen Nymeria and the Battle for the Dawn, perhaps you just have to go back to your roots."

Arya nodded, contemplating the words, "Yeah, maybe I just need to go back to basics." She fiddled with her fingers as her mum spoke, "Exactly darling, sometimes you just need to look at it plainly to see the bigger picture."

She hummed, turning to look at her mum, "Is that what you're doing with Robb?" The questioned lingered for a second before Catelyn sighed, her grip on the wheel tightening. "It's a complicated situation, dear, Robb has been very selfish during this entire thing." Arya frowned, _selfish?_ "What does that mean? I understand not telling us he was getting married but I don't see how that's _that_ bad."

Catelyn exhaled, meeting her eyes, "You must promise not to say a word about this, okay?" She nodded, "Yeah, sure, I promise."

"Robb got married to Jeyne while he was seeing Roslin Frey." Arya gasped, her mouth falling open, "No! Mum you're lying!" Her mum shook her head, her lips pursed and eyes hard. "It's true, only myself and Walder Frey knew of it as they wanted to keep it hidden for a time but then Robb married Jeyne before ending things with Roslin, poor girl."

Things started to click in to place, "Oh Gods, mum, that's why you've been so busy with work lately, isn't it? You're trying to smooth things over with old man Frey." Her mum nodded, "Yes, Walder was outraged, I had to convince him not to go public with it, The Seven knows that it would have ended Robb as a politician."

Arya gaped, "Poor Roslin, she must be heartbroken, did he at least apologise?" Her mums blue eyes hardened once more, "Yes he did, but I suspect it was more to appease Walder than anything," she hesitated, "and I have a terrible suspicion that the reason Robb married Jeyne in the first place is because she's pregnant."

"Fucking hells," she looked at her mum, "I'm guessing he's not your favourite anymore?"

"Don't be silly, Arya," her mum looked at her with a twinkle in her eye, "Bran was always my favourite."

Aryas laughter echoed around the car, filling the empty space.

_21st November_

_2nd December_

The air was still around her, the rock cold beneath her, and blood red leaves landing on her feet. The Godswood was quiet with the only sound coming from the soft breathing of Nymeria whose head laid upon her lap. She ran her fingers through the direwolves soft fur, the rhythmic movement calming her.

Snow crunching gave Jon away before he sat next to her, Ghost snuggling next to Nym. Arya smiled down at them, Ghost being bigger than his sister but still trying to fit himself underneath her as if they were pups once more.

Silence reigned, and the only sounds for a while was of the wolves and the wind.

"Praying?"

Arya looked over to her brother, who in that moment looked just like their father and she felt like she could feel his ghost sitting next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head, "No, not this time anyway." Jon hummed, reaching down to scratch Ghosts face, the wolfs tongue lulling out. "Reminiscing maybe?"

She nodded, "There's something about this place that just - it just makes everything clearer, I suppose." She paused, gulping down. "There are some days that I -" she sighed, "I think I'm forgetting what he looks like."

The words felt heavy in her mouth, as if they were poison, breaking her from within. "Not that I don't have pictures of him or - or videos of him but I - I think I'm forgetting what he looked like when he was angry or when he was tired or when he just woke up or when we would dance with each other. I think I'm forgetting the exact colour of his eyes and what the furrow of his brow looked like. I'm forgetting my husband, Jon, and I'm terrified."

She shifted, "That's why I come here. Everything comes clearer in here and the memories sort of pour in and I can make out the exact shade of blue. Then it fades, and I just feel empty."

Jon was silent for a moment, his already brooding face became more contemplative, he looked forward before speaking. "I can't remember what colour Ygrittes eyes were." Aryas head whipped to him before she whispered, "You never spoke about her," she hoped the look on her face was understanding, "all I know is that you loved her and then she died."

"I didn't want to speak about it because it was just - it was complicated and fast and I thought if I didn't speak about it, it wouldn't be real." He shifted, "It didn't help, and I ended up getting rotten drunk and telling dad everything."

Arya giggled involuntarily, relieved when Jon chuckled with her, "He told me it was no good pretending like it didn't weigh on me and that if I go on this way, the grief would eat me alive." He cleared his throat, "So I went to therapy, sorted out my shit."

"Then you met Satin." She interjected.

Jon chuckled again, fondness and love clear in his eyes, "Yeah, then I met Satin." He went silent for a moment, fiddling with his sleeves. "And after falling in love with him and going to therapy, I guess I realised I didn't love Ygritte like I thought I did."

Arya tilted her head, "What do you mean?" Jon sighed, looking up at the weirwood tree and its weeping face. "I loved Ygritte, I did, but I couldn't be what she wanted _or_ needed and I was constantly trying to change who I was for her. It wasn't her fault, not at all, I guess - I just wanted to be a man who she could love."

Jon twisted his wedding ring, smiling slightly, "Then when I met Satin and I fell in love with him there was no wanting to change who I was fundamentally as a person to appeal to him, it was more me wanting to change to be _better_ because that's how much I love him. I want to be better _because_ of him not for him."

Arya rested her hand on her small bump that was starting to show, her mind filling with late night declarations of love and soft kisses of worship all over, "That's what it was like with Gendry." Jon smiled at her, reaching over and grasping her hand, "At the risk of sounding like Sansa, Ar, you and Gendry had one of the most truest forms of love I've ever seen."

He ran a thumb over her knuckles, "Your love is steady and resolute, like mum and dads and -" "and you and Satin." She threw a pointed look at him, smiling when he blushed a bright red. "Yeah, it's the kind of love you need to cherish," he looked at her, "and it's one you won't ever forget."

"I may not be able to remember the colour of Ygrittes eyes, Ar, but no matter what you think you'll never forget his, I promise you. Every time you look at the colour blue you'll remember, it isn't something you'll forget."

Jon wrapped his arms around her, and she let herself fall into the embrace, resting her head upon his chest. "Me and Ygritte weren't like you and Gendry or mum and dad. We were," he exhaled, "We were more like mama and Rhaegar, destined to fail."

Arya remembered the day her father had told her that Jon was her cousin, how she cried and screamed and told him he was cruel for saying such things. She remembered how she found Jon in the Godswood, how she jumped up onto him and told him he would always be her brother, always. She remembered how Jon had cried into her shoulder, how he shook and told her he hated Rheagar for leaving him and his mother, how he would be her brother instead of being his son.

Arya didn't quite understand it as a child, didn't understand how Rheagar had a family he abandoned and how he just as quickly abandoned Lyanna when she was 8 months pregnant. How Lyanna died in childbirth, asking her brother to take care of her baby.

She tightened her grip on her stomach.

Jon sighed above her, "What I'm trying to say, Ar, is that you'll never forget Gendry, you won't." He brushed her hair back, looking at her bump, "You can't."

Arya buried her head into Jons chest, relishing in his warmth as she let herself close her eyes and remember eyes the colour of Blackwater Bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed this chapter! i find the start a bit iffy but i'm happy with the Jon conversation. Lmk what u think and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_22nd December_

_The Winter Solstice_

_The Long Night_

_Somewhere in Yunkai_

"Westerosi!" A small Yunkai'i man, with a scar over his right eye called. He hauled in two other men, pushing them into the small room. "New men," his common was broken, but enough to get the message across, "tell them rules." With a nod of his head, the guard was gone.

Gendry rolled his eyes, _useless bastard,_ he thought, turning his head to look at the men on the floor from his position on the top bunk. They were both thin, with hair shaved down to the scalp, and one had a cut running from the side of his mouth down to his collarbone. Alyn moved, dragging them up onto the bottom bunk.

"Alright lads?" Gendry thought that was a stupid question, given the fact they were currently in a POW camp that smelled of dead men and rot. _Reminds me of Flea bottom_ , he resisted the urge to snort, instead focusing on the men speaking. "Right well, I'm Alyn, and that grumpy motherfucker up there is Gendry - though you don't call him that 'ere alright?" They both nodded, "What's yer names then?"

The lanky one replied first, "Anguy," he gestured to the man with the cut, "that's Kyle." Anguys eyes roamed the tiny cell, though there wasn't anything to see, just two bunk beds and no windows, before landing on Gendry. _Please don't talk to me._

"Are you - are you Gendry Waters?" _Fuck me, just my luck._ Gendry sighed, pulling himself up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he looked at Anguy and nodded. "Shit, everyone thinks you're dead Sarge."

Alyn intervened, "Aye, and it's best we fuckin' keep it that way." Anguy nodded, while Kyle seemed to have a dazed look on his face. "Now, each day we do a parade for roll-call, we dun say nothin', they jus' coun' us. Next, you'll be made to do some labour, either for the camp or for them yeah? Good. The guards dun speak that much common an' they aren't high up either, from what we can tell, there ain't many high-rankings in charge of this place."

"And it's a shit-hole." Alyn glared at him, while Anguy looked like he might be sick. "What? I'm jus' bein' honest," he shifted, "it's worse than a bar in Gin-Alley." Anguy laughed at that, though it seemed hollow and empty. "Forgot you were from Flea bottom Sarge." He looked at Gendry, then to Alyn, "Er - what are we supposed to call you?"

"Just call me Bull."

Anguy nodded, his brows furrowed, "Bull, okay, yeah, I can do that." The name sent an ache through Gendrys chest, images of grey eyes open wide, nails dragging down his back, her head tucked into the crook of his neck, _"You stupid bull"_ echoing through his mind.

 _Stop it,_ he scolded himself, _you'll only make it worse._ Yet she lingered, and he could see Aryas wild grin forming behind his eyes. "Have -" he paused, "do you - er- do you know anything about - about Arya?" Gendry could see Alyns pitying look out of the corner of his eye, his blood started to boil. _I don't need your fucking pity,_ he kept his eyes on Anguy, _I need my wife._

"Uh - no not really, she kinda vanished after yer - er - after your funeral." Anguy averted his eyes and Gendry curled his hands into fists, "She apparently moved to Winterfell after, though." _Good_ , he thought, _she's with her family._

_"We'll be each others family."_

"Why did they declare you dead though? Not MIA?"

Gendry could feel his anger brimming, settling under his skin, making way through his bones. The feeling was familiar and he had found ways to curb it as a child. Though, he found, nothing helped better than when he could hold Arya and bury his nose in her hair, letting himself calm down and be there with her, running his fingers down her spine.

Arya wasn't here, though, and all Gendry had was a cell with no windows.

"Because it's easier to call a man dead than to say he's missin' an' 'ave to look for him." Anguy stared at him, wide-eyed and pale, "Will they - do you think that'll happen to me?" Gendry shrugged, while Alyn laid a hand on his shoulder. Kyle was silent, his eyes glassy and far away.

"Nobody knows lad, you still got yer tags?" At Anguys nod, Alyn smiled and clapped him on the back, "Ah! That's a good thing then! They canny get away with yer not havin' a body then can the'?" Anguy looked confused, his eyes going back and forth from Alyn to Gendry.

"It's what they do, mate, if you lose your tags then they can say you're dead, because they 'ave them and that way no body has to be identified or looked for. Even better if there's rubble, they'll jus' say there's too much to look through, but they 'ave your tags so you're obviously dead, get it?" 

Gendry could see Arya now, his tags in her small hands, thinking he was dead.

 _Fuck them,_ he could feel his nails digging into his palm, and he ran one hand over his shaved head, _fuck them for doing this to me, for doing this do her._

Alyn smiled sympathetically at Anguy, "Don't worry lad, you still 'ave yers so you'll be alright." Anguys shoulders slumped, and he put his head in his hands. "I didn't even want to join! I - I had no other choice and now I'm here stuck in this shitty fuckin' room!"

The room went silent for a moment.

"Neither did I." Gendry kept his eyes on the ceiling, though he could feel theirs on him. "I wanted to go to art school, really make somethin' of meself, become a famous artist, but I was from Flea bottom an' I was poor." He shrugged, bringing his eyes to his hands, calloused and scarred. "So I joined, an' it seemed like I could never leave." He moved to lie on his back, tuning out Alyns reassurance to Anguy that he would make it out, that they would escape. _Like fuck we will._

He could hear Davos in his ear then, telling him _'yer already are somethin' son, an' you've done the best with what lifes handed yea.'_ He could feel Aryas hair tickling his chin as she sat on her lap, her head on his chest, _'you're the best thing that's happened to me Gen.'_

Gendry wished he could see them one last time, wished he could thank Davos and Marya for all they did for him. He wished he could thank the Starks for being his family, wished he could thank Ned Stark for seeing something in him.

Gendry didn't believe in any gods, not since his mum died. He didn't believe in The Seven, or R'hllor, or even his wifes old gods. He didn't believe in them, or their miracles, yet every night Gendry prayed. He prayed he could see Arya one last time, he prayed that he could hold her and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her just one last time.

But Gendry didn't believe in any gods, and he was pretty sure they wouldn't give a shit about him.

_22nd December, 2018_

__

_22nd December, 2019_

_The Winter Solstice_

_The Long Night_

_Winterfell_

__

__

**Mig**

_@miguelramirez_

motherfucker since WHEN did robb stark have a girl??? AND A BABY. I think I may pass out

**Caroline**

_@carolinefowler_

well there goes my chances. jk congrats!! baby stark!

**Sameeah loves Lady Crane**

_@sameewah_

Does this feel weird to anyone else?

Arya lit her candle, placing it next to Jons on the table. The flame danced, its orange glow joining the others as the light stretched farther. She picked up the next candle, rolling it around in her hand. _This would have been his._

She almost didn't want to light it, wanted to hold onto the faith that he was still out there, that he would walk through her door. Arya knew, though, that that wasn't faith, it was denial. Yet if she lit his candle, it would be final, he would never be coming back.

Her hands shook as she reached for the matches, striking it once, twice, thrice before it lit. She placed the match to the wick and watched as Gendrys candle flared to life. The flame entranced her, images of their first Long Night together reflecting in it, of Gendry gripping her hips and pressing kisses into her neck, of them dancing to Sevenstrings around the kitchen island, of her face being buried in his shoulder as they laid together.

Arya placed his candle next to hers, and sent a prayer to the old gods that his soul was safe with them.

A soft hand on her shoulder pulled her attention, and she turned her head to see Davos with a soft smile on his face. He looked at the candles, silent for a moment, and Arya wondered if he was praying. "Thank you, lass, for lighting his candle. I don't know if I could have done it myself."

Arya smiled, reaching up to squeeze his hand, "It's not a problem, Davos, I wanted to." The man shook his head, still looking at the candle, "Nobody wants to light a second candle on this day, lass, but thank you, regardless."

"I felt I needed to tell you, Robert won't be joining us for the rest of the holidays not even to -" he sighed, "not even to visit the graves." Arya felt rage begin to boil in her chest, accompanied by the ever-present ache she was growing used to and she dug her nails into her palms, taking a breath through her nose.

"He didn't even go to the funeral." Her voice was monotone, dull to the ear. She would never forgive Robert for how he treated Gendry when he was alive, like he was no better than the ants he stepped on. Now, though, she wanted to rip him apart for how he didn't have the decency to respect his son in death.

Davos had cold steel in his eyes, "It was bad enough when he refused to acknowledge him publicly even though everyone knew but that - that." His voice became haggard and he closed his eyes, Arya watching him with her jaw clenched. "How could he treat him like that? His son, his own blood? A good lad he was, a good lad."

Arya gulped down her tears after seeing his glassy eyes, reaching out for his hand and shaking her head. "He may have been his blood but Gendry wasn't his son, not really," she paused, looking up at the man who had cared for her husband when no-one else would, "You were his father, Davos, and he was your son."

She heard him chock a sob and Arya reached up and hugged him tight, letting him cry into her shoulder.

They stayed like that until Davos pulled back, wiping at his eyes and giving her a shaky smile. "My gods, lass, I should be comfortin' you not the other way round." They laughed, the sound echoing throughout her and filling her with warmth. Davos wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she wrapped an arm around him.

"Davos?" He hummed as looked up at him, "Would- would you mind if - if our baby called your Grandfather?" She heard him sniffle again, before he laughed and hugged her properly. "Nothin' would make me happier lass," he let go, smiling at her, "now come on, lets go before your mother kills me for keeping you from her."

Arya laughed and took once last glance at Gendrys candle, sending a prayer that wherever he was, he could feel her healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop.  
> lmk what u think! i completely forgot how much i love and prefer writing from Gendrys POV so i was really happy to do it again and i actually really like his section. anyway, thank you for reading & be sure to comment to tell me ur thoughs!


	6. Chapter 6

_30th December_

_Kings Landing_

The air in Kings Landing was frigid and stiff, cold and dull, it was nothing like the bite of Winterfell but Arya found herself pulling her coat tighter regardless. The place she once called home welcomed her back, and Arya could see from where she was standing the small bakery where she and Gendry had first met, its neon sign a beacon against the grey sky.

She drew her eyes back to the headstone sitting in front of her, skimming a hand across the top and tracing the engraved writing.

_In Loving Memory Of Gendry Stark-Waters_

_A Beloved Husband And Son_

_Died In Service To His Country_

Arya hated it.

The stone was cold to touch, and the writing was even colder. _Is this what's left of him,_ she thought, _a slab of stone with writing the same as any others?_ She ran a finger around his birthdate, sighing as she looked down upon the flowers nestled on the ground. Arya knelt, her knees digging into the soft grass as she thumbed the petals.

"It should say and father." Her voice seemed to bounce off the headstones, echoing through the still air, she huffed and turned her head back to the stone. "I'm sorry I haven't - uh - visited after the funeral I was - um -" she fiddled with her hands, "I was in Winterfell so I didn't, um, didn't have the time or - or a way to, I guess."

Arya was answered with relative silence, the only sound coming from footsteps from other visitors. She pursed her lips, a small laugh escaping her, "This is so fucking stupid." she giggled more, feeling an odd rush of laughter. "I just - I just," her giggling was starting to draw the attention of others, "I'm sitting here, talking to a fucking headstone as if - as if you're actually there."

Her stomach started to ache from her laugher, which was increasing in hysteria as she put her head in her hands. Arya could see from the corner of her eye a middle-aged woman glaring at her as she tried to calm down, wiping tears from her eyes. "Sorry, sorry!" She called out and turned back to the stone with a sheepish laugh.

"Sorry Gen." Silence seemed to settle again, Arya picking at blades of grass. She picked a daisy, twisting it around with her fingers. "Remember when you braided my hair with flowers?" A breeze started to whip around her, "You picked one of every flower in the gardens because you knew I loved them, then we sat for like, an hour, and you put them in a braid."

She sighed, dropping the daisy back to the ground. She closed her eyes, listening to the quiet breeze around her. Arya remembered when Gendry took her to meet his mum, how he had took her to this same cemetery, placing a bouquet of lilies on her grave, _"Arya, this is mum. Mum, this is Arya, my girlfriend."_ He had looked at her with worry in her eyes, as if she would be scared off. Arya remembered simply kissing his cheek before squeezing his hand, _"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Waters."_

He had told her that day, as he brushed her hair whilst she sat in his lap, that he learnt how to braid when his mum was sick, how every morning he would wake up 10 minutes earlier just so he could braid her hair. His voice had gotten quite and she remembered turning around and kissing him softly, guiding his head to lay on her chest. She remembered how he exhaled, _"Thank you Arry." "You don't have to thank me, not at all."_

Arya ran her fingers over his name, lingering on the 'y.' She placed her other hand on her bump, drawing circles and exhaling shakily. "I miss you so much Gen."

Only the breeze answered her.

_30th August_

__

_12th January_

_Winterfell_

Arya felt her head throb as she shifted on her bed, grabbing a pillow and shoving it under her back, burying her head and screaming loudly into another. She looked down at her bump after emerging, "You, little bastard, are going to be the death of me." She felt a sharp kick to her ribs in retaliation, and she glared heavily. Arya mumbled as she moved, rubbing a soothing hand over her stomach.

A knock sounded at the door and she threw her head back into the pillow with a groan. "Come in." She mumbled, her face still mushed into the pillow. The door opened, and Arya didn't bother lifting her head, exhaustion seeming to be her best friend as of late.

"Wow, can't even greet us at the door, terrible manners, just awful." Aryas head shot up, a grin making way as she took in Arianne and Meeras faces. "You bitches!" She jumped from the bed, reaching in to hug the both of them, a warm feeling starting to settle throughout her.

"What are you doing here?" Arya led them to her bed, placing a cushion under her back. Meera smiled, cheeky and teasing "Well, we haven't seen you since you moved back here and we were in the neighbourhood, so we decided to pop in." Arianne grinned back, lifting up a shopping bag filled with sweets, "And, we need to have a good gossip."

The sun had set by the time they had finished their sweets, and Arya felt her sides ache from laughing. "He did! Then, he asked not to air the debate and if anything came from it he would get Tywin involved!" Meera was howling with laughter while Arya had to wipe tears from her eyes, "He's so fucking pathetic." Meera wheezed out, Arya dissolving into another fit of laughter.

A kick from her belly made her sober up as she winced, rubbing her bump as her baby kicked more. "Little bastard." She murmured, looking to Arianne next to her who was watching with a fond smile. Arya rolled her eyes, motioning to the side table, "Can you pass me the - yeah, yeah thank you."

She placed the bump headphones - "They're called _BellyBuds_ Arya!" "Yeah, I'm not calling them that Sans." - on her belly, linking them to her phone and pulling up youtube. Meera leaned forward and peered curiously, "What are you playing them?" Arya stilled, the warmth encompassing her cooling slightly as the ache flared up.

"I - uh -" She fiddled with her phone, "I play them videos of Gendry doing speeches like, you know, from protests or wherever I can find." She pressed play on one of the videos - _Funding for Fleabottom Gendry Waters speech_ \- and looked up at Meera, with her soft smile and understanding eyes and promptly burst into tears.

 _Stupid fucking hormones_ , she leaned into Arianne who wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Meera reached and wiped away her tears, settling on her other side and resting her head on her arm. The baby calmed down as the video went on, Arianne running her fingers through Aryas hair.

"It - it started as a way to get them to recognise his voice." Meeras grip on her hand tightened. "He - they - the baby won't get to know him so I - I thought that maybe playing his voice would - would help I guess." Arianne reached down and wiped away the tears that had slipped out. "And now - now it's one of the only things that calms them down."

Meera looked up at her, "That's lovely, Ar." She squeezed her hand, "And your baby is going to know Gendry, we'll all make sure of it." Arya sniffled as Arianne laid her head on top of hers. "We promise, Arya, your baby is going to know everything about their dad, including that time he helped us break into the Lannister mansion and ended up spray painting Cersei and Jaime fucking on the outside while he was supposed to be on look out."

Arya laughed unabashedly at the memory, of the three of them coming outside having retrieved Sansas stuff only to be greeted with a very smug Gendry next to a very large, detailed cartoon of Cersei and Jaime on the outside of the house.

Meera joined in with her brash, howling laugh, "Maybe not that one Ari." Arianne giggled, her arm staying around Arya "Yes that one! It was fucking hilarious!" Meera sat up and started shaking her head, "No - no, the funniest one was when he set Stannis' curtains on fire and told the red bitch to look into those fucking flames!"

Arianne chimed in with another memory, causing another round of laughter. Arya tightened her grip on Meeras hand and looked down at her bump, at the video playing Gendry, and she smiled.

_23rd January_

__

**Bex**

_@rebeccaofoldstones_

@TheWesterosiDaily hi yeah what the FUCK does this mean?

**Gianna Fleming**

_@giannawoodwitch_

Daenerys Targaryen said FUCK yunkai!

**Harri**

_@HarrisReyes_

So like,,,is Meereen getting involved with the Yunkai war?? Are they going to be working with Westeros?? I know President Targaryen hates slaving cities (as she should) and thats the 'reason' we started this war so ig she would work w us I just,,,, I have so many questions

** The Westerosi Daily Channel**

**Follow Political Correspondent Samwell Tarly Live As We Discuss President Daenerys Targaryens New Statement To Yunkai**

_"One main factor here is the failed peace negotiations, Yunkai have made it clear that they have no desire to end this war peacefully if it means freeing their slaves....."_

_"The implication is that Meereen will join the war, but will Stannis Baratheon, our Minister of Defence, accept the help? Well, it's more likely that of all people, President Baratheon will be the one to refuse due to his....."_

_"Many people have been calling for a peaceful end to this war after the death of Sargent Gendry Waters who died in the Yunkai war and...."_

_"President Targaryen abolished slavery on her first day as President, using Article 37 to bypass the - then corrupt - Meereenesse Council which was made primarily....."_

_2nd March_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! theres a bit of a time skip but uno, gotta do what you gotta do. anway, please comment and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

_14th March_

_Somewhere in Yunkai_

Gendry felt his biceps burn with every pile of sand he shovelled, the high sun beating down upon his face and arms, sweat dripping down his nose. To his side, he saw Anguy shovelling aggressively, his face pinched with anger. Kyle had died the night before, and now they were digging his grave.

_His and everyone of us in this fucking place._

Gendry wanted nothing more than to throw his shovel down, or bash it over the guards heads. He wanted to run through the sandy planes back to base and call Arya, wanted to hear her voice and her wheezing laugh, see her grey eyes and the freckle above her eyebrow. He wanted to hear her say his name again, hear her northern accent and Braavosi curse words. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and lay his face on her chest, listen to the steady beat of her heart.

He continued shovelling.

 _Never should have asked Anguy about Arry,_ he dug his shovel into the ground, _now all I can think about is her._ Gendry felt the hairs on his arms rise as footsteps echoed behind him, a group of guards surrounding him. "You," they pointed at him, "with us, now." A lump started to form in his throat, and he gulped it down as he threw his shovel to the ground. From the corner of his eye, he could see Alyns worried face holding Anguy back and he sucked a breath in, giving a slight nod as he followed the guards.

They led him to a dingy room with two chairs and forced him into the one nearest the back wall, tying his legs tight against the chair and his arms together, though they left enough room for him to reach his face. "The fuck is happenin' 'ere?" The guards ignored him, seemingly waiting for something _or someone._

Minutes seemed to tick by agonizingly slow, and all Gendry could focus on was the itch on the back of his neck. _Stupid fucking guards,_ his hands were bound upwards enough to extend his fingers and reach his cheek but not enough to reach his neck, _couldn't even give me a rag._ The air was sticky and warm, and sweat was running down his back and neck, making the itch worse.

His fingers twitched to scratch it, his leg bouncing up and down in impatience and his back tense and taunt. Gendry moved his head, tilting it backwards and closing his eyes, unaware of the Yunkai'i man stepping into the room. "Sergeant Waters." Gendry cracked his eyes open, keeping his head tilted.

He heard the man sit, and a rustle of papers, "It is good to finally meet you though, I wish we would have met earlier." The man had a Yunaki accent yet his common was as good as any native, _probably a higher up, a commander maybe?_

Gendry didn't move his head, or acknowledge the mans presence, simply letting silence fall in its place. After a minute or two, the man spoke again, "I am General Rardir na Dhinda, and before we speak, Sergeant Waters, I am going to need to you to drop your head."

"It's Stark-Waters."

General Dhinda looked up from his papers, meeting Gendrys eyes, "Pardon, Sergeant?" Gendry cleared his throat, willing his face to be made of steel, "It's Sergeant Stark-Waters," he shrugged, a small smirk on his face, "thought you should get my name right when you ransom me."

Understanding coloured General Dhindas face as he leaned back in his chair, "I see, thank you for the correction Sergeant, and you seem to have gathered the reasoning behind my visit." _Wasn't hard to guess General cunt,_ Gendry raised a brow, drawing strength from the image of his wife doing the same whenever someone pissed her off.

"Sergeant, I am sure you are well aware that this war will not end on Andal terms and that by now, we Yunaki'i have shown that we will not be merely another conquered city to let go of our traditions. We are not Meereen." The General shifted, thumbing the papers, his face was hard and sharp, "Though, we do not wish to spill any more blood than is necessary, we only wish to end this war and be left to our own," he looked at Gendry, "and I believe you are the key to this wish, Sergeant Stark-Waters."

 _Is he being fucking serious?_ Gendry stayed silent, staring at the Generals expectant face, _oh fuck he is._ "Not sure what you want me to say mate, since everythin' you jus' said was bullshit." General Dhinda recoiled back as Gendry continued, "I mean, it was Yunkai who started stealin' people for slavery, right? And the fact you still 'ave slavery, mate, isn't that fuckin' good."

"We are not Andals, we do not have to be beholden to your culture." Gendry raised his hands as well as he could in a surrender, "Nobody said you 'ave to give up your culture, maybe just stop fuckin' sellin people like cattle."

General Dhinda tilted his head, "You know nothing of us, Sergeant, though I know much of you." He lifted up a piece of paper, Gendrys own face staring at him, before he started to read, "Gendry Stark-Waters, born 12th May 1993 to one Jocelyn Waters and President Robert Baratheon." He raised his eyes, "An affair I take it?"

The General didn't wait for Gendry to answer, "You went to Flea Bottom public school, before enlisting at the young age of 18. You married Lady Arya Stark at 23 and were declared dead at age 26. Do I have my facts correct?"

_Bastard._

Gendry said nothing, letting the man sit in his smugness. "I wonder," Gendry resisted the urge to groan, does this man ever stop talking, while General Dhinda smiled, "what would Lady Arya do to get her husband back home?"

"Wouldn't matter," he spoke, feeling a spark of fear at the Generals callous use of Aryas name, "she wouldn't 'ave any control over it."

General Dhinda hummed, "Perhaps, yet the Starks do hold some sway over The Westerosi Council, with one of them sitting on it, yes? And I also wonder, if your uncle would be content to let you die to spare his war? I would hope not." _Why ask a question if you wont let me fuckin' answer it, bloody wanker._

"Not him you 'ave to convince." Gendry grunted, sticking to short sentences. _'Don't tell too much or you'll blow the mission,'_ he remembered Major General Dondarrion telling him, _'tell too little and they'll beat the shit out of you to get more.'_

"Ah, yes, your father. I imagine that he won't be hard to persuade." General Dhinda looked smug, as if he had won some sort of game and Gendry couldn't help but snort. "Clearly you didn't do that much research did ya?" He leaned back, his arms starting to ache, "Robert doesn't give a shit about me."

General Dhindas eye twitched, a scowl coming onto his face, "Maybe not but I cannot see your wife sitting by and allowing you to die." He paused, his smile making way, slimy and pompous, "Because you will, Sergeant." The General leaned forward, peering at him, seriousness overtaking him, "If your _family_ do not end this war then we will send them your head in a box."

The man stood, dusting off his pants, "We will be making an announcement in two weeks time, Sergeant, in which we will be either be ending this war," he paused, "or your life."

Gendry repressed a shiver, instead, willing himself to sit straight, willing his voice to be made of valyrian steel, "And what then? They refuse, you kill me, and then what? You win the war?" He laughed, hollow and humourless, "You're naïve if you believe that. You kill me, and then Westeros kills you, see? Because Yunkai is on its last legs, clearly desperate if this is your plan."

He looked General Dhinda up and down, forcing a smile onto his face, all teeth and sharp edges, leaning forward, "They will rip you apart, General, they will burn down your precious city before you even realise what's happening, because they will have nothing holding them back. You underestimate them, and you overestimate yourself. You will die, General, either way, you will."

A sharp pain cracked through Gendrys face, his nose dripping blood from the Generals punch, dripping into his mouth as he laughed, even while General Dhinda spoke, "You will be moved to a new camp, Sergeant, where you will be treated with only the greatest of _respect."_ Spit dribbled down his chin as he spat onto Gendrys face, making his way to the door.

"Sleep well, General Dhinda," Gendry smiled at him, crimson staining his teeth, his neck no longer itching, "sleep well."

_17th March_

_19th March_

"Arya! We're back!" Rickon called from the dining room, Arya getting from the couch as quickly as she could with her bump in the way. She was much larger than Jeyne, and her belly seemed to overtake her small frame. Arya recalled a conversation she had with Shireen, _'Baratheon babies are always bigger than other ones, and you're small already Ar.'_ Shireen had smiled, before placing her hands to see if the baby would kick.

 _Stupid big Baratheon babies_ , she thought as she walked - waddled - to the dining room. Her mouth watered as she smelt the YiTi curry, the spices wafting up into her nose and she felt her stomach grumble. "Thank the fucking gods," she said as she sat, already tucking into her dinner, sticking her tongue out as she saw Jon roll his eyes, "what took you so long?"

Rickon spoke with his mouth full, earning a glare from Bran, "Jon just _had_ to stop to buy Satin some flowers, as if he wasn't in the car with us." Arya smiled as Jon blushed, "I thought it would be nice." He mumbled, going a bright red when Satin kissed him on the cheek. "It was lovely, Jon, I love them." Satin turned his head and kissed him, only pulling away when Rickon faked gagged.

Arya hit her brother in the arm, turning back to face Jon with a cheeky smile, "You've been married for how long now and you still blush when he kisses you." Rickon laughed, rambunctious and loud, while Bran and Satin snickered at the glare on Jons face.

She shrugged, giggling herself as she ate another forkful of curry, "So, anyone seen the new Bloody Hand episode?"

The table erupted into conversation, everyone talking over one another about the new episode, or asking to pass them food or about something completely off topic. Arya smiled, resting her hand on her bump, her eyes straying to an empty chair. _I wish you were here, Gen,_ she looked around at her family, at Rickon with food around his mouth and Bran looking disgusted with him, at Satin and Jon whispering to each other as they ate. She wished her mother, Robb and Sansa weren't in Kings Landing, just so they could be apart of this memory. She sighed before laughing at Bran wiping Rickons face, her heart feeling warm, _I wish you were here._

_21st March_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> womp  
> thank you for reading everyone! and please comment n lmk what u think!  
> also, ive been thinking of a new fic to write but i have loads of ideas, so far it’s between gendrya: reunion in braavos, high school au or a modern au ft jonerys. idk which on to go for!!  
> anyways, please, tell me what u think & ur thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Westerosi Daily Channel**

**Live From Yunkai**

**21/03/2020**

_The announcement is taking place inside the golden pyramid of Qaggaz, three podiums set up in the great hall, one slightly nearer to the front._

_Three men emerge from the hallway, President Stallos Naerer leads them with Wise Master Noran Mopyrion to his left and General Rardir na Dhinda to his right. They each stand at their respective podium, ready to speak._

_President Naerer is wearing a traditional fringed tokar, kept in place with his left hand. He stands with a great presence, a gleam in his eye._

_"Citizens of Yunkai," his voice is booming, powerful, "today I come to you to tell you that soon our troubles will be no more! You are aware by now that our neighbouring - once sister - city has declared war upon us and has joined with the Westerosi. You may think that this is the end for us, that soon they will rip our city and our customs away from us but I am here to reassure you that this will never come to pass!"_

_He gestures to General na Dhinda with his right hand, the General has a small curved smile on his face._

_"Great General Dhinda has discovered the key to our success, the key to our inevitable victory!" President Naerer smiles, his right hand making a victorious fist, "Hidden away in one of our camps, unknown to our guards and our systems, was a man who will lead us into the hands of victory! General Dhinda identified this man, and ensured our triumph!"_

_Wise Master Mopyrion and General Dhinda bang their fists in success._

_"Bring the prisoner out!"_

_Two guards come from the hallway, dragging a man by his arms. The mans face is obscured as his head is_ _dropped down, and he is seemingly unable to walk properly. He is dressed in a grey prisoner jumpsuit, his legs and arms shackled. There is both fresh and dried blood on his clothes._

_The prisoner is brought in front of the middle podium, forced to his knees. General Dhinda moves beside him, gripping his hair, waiting for command._

_"This man is of great renown and status, his apparent 'death' brought great despair to the Westerosi," the three men laugh, General Dhindas grip tightens, "my loyal citizens of Yunkai, meet Sergeant Gendry Stark-Waters!"_

_General Dhinda forces Sergeant Stark-Waters' head up, showing the mans beaten face. His nose seems broken, and there is a deep cut from his left temple, down his eyebrow and eye, reaching the corner of his mouth. Blood and bruises cover his face, yet it is undoubtedly Gendry Stark-Waters._

_President Naerer smiles, his right hand gesturing in front of him. "My people, this man is the son of President Baratheon, and nephew to the Westerosi Minister of Defence Stannis Baratheon! He is the husband of Lady Arya Stark-Waters and brother-in-law to the Governor of the North, Lord Robb Stark!"_

_General Dhinda moves his hand back, before landing a punch onto the Sergeants face. Sergeant Stark-Waters doesn't make a sound, instead he is held up only by the two guards to the side of him. Blood drips from his mouth._

_"I am prepared to make a deal, with the Westerosi. Thousands of lives spared, this man returned to his family along with many others but only if," he pauses, making a spectacle of the scene, "this war is ended."_

_He smiles, not pompous or smug, but instead of a false sense of sympathy and compassion. "That is all I ask. This war will end on our terms and Westeros and Meereen will leave our great city and we will live in peace."_

_He lets his words sit, before his eyes move to General Dhinda. The General smiles before reaching behind him to his holster and producing a whip._

_"Now," he exhales, a false air of reluctance, "you may ask, what If they say no? And I will tell you, my people," his face goes steely, his voice becomes hard, "that if they refuse, I will have no other choice, than to end Sergeant Stark-Waters life."_

_The General cracks his whip, and the Sergeant flinches. General Dhinda smiles, before lashing Sergeant Gendry on his back, causing him to cry out and fall forward, caught by the guards and made to kneel straight._

_"I ask you, my devoted citizens, what would you do? Would you let your family die to fund a war you had no business starting," his voice grows louder, "or would you end this war, for your family to be returned to you and for everyone else to be returned, too?"_

_"The choice is simple."_

_General Dhinda lashes the Sergeant._

_"The choice is yours."_

_He lashes him again._

_"May you choose well."_

_The screen goes to black, and then cuts to the news presenter in WDC HQ. She is pale faced and ashen, seemingly unable to get her words out. She blinks, once, twice, before clearing her throat._

_"That was live from Yunkai where it seems the Westerosi Council have been given an ultimatum." She pauses, her eyes shift to someone behind the camera, "Either the Yunkai war is ended, or Sergeant Gendry Stark-Waters will be killed."_

_21st March_

_Winterfell_

Aryas eyes felt weighed down as she opened them, her vision slightly blurry as she looked up at Jons face, his eyes distant and staring forward. "Jon." Her voice was hoarse and raspy, and Jons head snapped down to meet her eyes, his hand starting to stroke her hair.

"What happened?" She shifted, sitting upwards as Jons hand fell. His voice was soft as he spoke, "You fainted after the - uh - after the announcement."

A shiver ran through her, and her breath became ragged as she remembered the events of the evening. They had sat down for the announcement, wanting to see what way the tides would turn, wanting to see if there was any way for the war to be ended peacefully.

Then, they had brought Gendry out.

Her beautiful, stupid, stubborn, _dead_ husband.

Yet there he was, in front of her on her screen. So close, she felt as if she could reach out and he would be there, but he was so far away. Not buried under rubble, no, instead chained and shackled and beaten and whipped like an animal.

She gulped down the bile that was threatening to rise, instead placing her hands on her stomach and taking a breath in through the nose and out through the mouth. "He's alive." The words felt foreign in her mouth, as if they were someone else's, not meant for her.

Jon nodded, placing a hand over hers, "He's alive."

Aryas eyes started to burn as she nodded too, leaning back onto Jon, "He's - he's _alive."_ A sob rose in her throat and tears started to escape, Jon rocking her back and forth as she cried, pressing a kiss into her hair.

 _He'll die,_ her eyes opened sharply, her lungs starting to burn as she fisted Jons shirt and looked up at him. "He's going to die Jon, oh Gods, Jon he's going to _die."_ Jon tried to soothe her, "No, no Arya, he won't - he won't"

She pulled back, her chest heaving as she shook her head, "He will, Jon, he'll die _again_ and I - I Gods Jon I - I can't lose him again." Her voice cracked, and Arya was sure her heart was cracking with it. _I'm not losing him again,_ she steeled herself, _I won't._

Arya forced herself to breathe, focusing on Jons hand on hers, focusing on her baby moving within her. "Where's mum?" She willed herself not to break, to be made of steel. Jon sighed, "She's in the office now, talking to Davos."

"Okay." Arya stood up, reaching under her bed for a suitcase and placing it on the bed, ignoring Jons confused look and walking to her wardrobe. "Ar," he questioned, "what are you doing?" She threw her clothes onto the bed, starting to put them into the suitcase, "I'm going to Kings Landing," she said, "and I'm getting my fucking husband back."

**Sade**

_@sadefromriverrun_

oh......my gods

**Penny**

_@pickapenny_

I dont even know what to say, im in shock but im happy Sgt Gendrys alive but im also really fucking angry at what I just saw

**Isaac Dougherty**

_@isaacnow_

Seven hells. Praying for Sgt Gendrys safe return and an end to this war, and I hope Arya Stark is okay.

**Kenz**

_@kenziekrow_

I mean, I want Sgt Gendry back and alive, and I also want an end to this war but also, we cant just forget why we started this war can we? Thousands of people are in chains because of Yunkai, and I hope nobody forgets that

_22nd March_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and please comment what you think!  
> shorter chapter today, but it’s a big one for content & also look at me getting 2 chapters out in 2 days 👀  
> as you can tell, this story is slowly coming to a close but don’t worry! we still have got a bit to cover  
> if you have any ideas for future chapters, let me know, i’m always looking for new ideas!  
> anyways, as usual, lmk what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

_22nd March_

_Kings Landing_

The Westerosi Council Chamber was a gaudy, tacky place. It consisted of mainly black and gold which, Arya assumed, could be nice if not for the stag motif plastered on every piece of furniture. On the table cloth, on the back of the chairs, on the walls and ceiling, everywhere Arya looked was a fucking stag.

 _Not exactly the most fearsome animal out there,_ she looked at the tapestry depicting a stag impaling a dragon, _and not exactly the most subtle either._

Arya took the seat designated for her, a small card reading Mrs Stark-Waters, reaching to take a small sip from the water placed on the table. Lord Baelish, the newly elected Minister of Coin, cleared his throat, looking at her pointedly.

"Can I help you, Lord Baelish?" He smiled, and Arya pushed down the urge to grimace at the slimy, weaselly man. "Ah, I was just wondering, Lady Arya, whether or not you should be present for this, especially considering your," his eyes went to her stomach, "condition."

Arya hardened her eyes and straightened her spine, "I hope, my Lord, that you are not suggesting that I leave the meeting in which the fate of my husbands life will be determined?" She raised a brow, placing a smile on her face, "As Gendrys next of kin and as a _Stark,_ I would think I have the right to be apart of this."

Lord Baelish bowed his head, shaking it slightly, and Arya saw the other council members looking on, "Not at all, my Lady, I would never presume such a thing. I am simply worried as many," he took a breath, a smile on his face, "unsettling topics will be discussed today."

_Don't punch him, don't punch him._

Titling her head, Arya kept the small smile resting on her face as she steeled her eyes, "You weren't too worried when you published that story about me, Lord Baelish." She heard an intake of breath, and someone stifling a laugh, but Arya kept her gaze firmly set on Lord Baelishs.

There was a flash of resentment, Arya thought, before it quickly smoothed into a apologetic farce, Baelish shaking his head remorsefully. "My Lady, I swear I had no knowledge of that story prior to its publishing. As you know I am simply a shareholder in the company, and it caused me great pain to hear of the slander to your name. Rest assured, the people responsible were punished"

 _Only because my mother threatened to sue you,_ Arya went to respond but at the same time the doors swung open and Vice President Tywin Lannister walked through. He was a powerful presence, which commanded everyone to listen to him.

"Council, Lady Stark-Waters."

Tywin sat at the head of the table, and Aryas eyes narrowed.

"Lord Tywin," all heads turned to her, "where is the President?" The VP looked at her with a calculating gleam in his eyes, analysing her, before he turned his eyes down to look at the files with him. "The President will not be joining us today, so I have taken over for this meeting."

Arya felt rage beginning to build, not even curbed when Robb squeezed her hand resting on her bump. _That fucking bastard,_ she could feel the anger start to boil over, _that fat fucking bastard, how fucking dare he?_ She forced herself to breath, squeezing Robbs hand back.

Lord Tywin looked at her, as if waiting for a confirmation of some sort, before speaking. "Now, I am sure you are all aware of the situation that we have been presented with, correct?" At the councils nod, he continued, "I want to make one thing clear before we begin," he glanced around, "I have no intention of this war ending on Yunkais terms."

None of the Council objected, and neither did Arya. _Yunkai needs to be punished,_ she thought, _for every person they've enslaved and for every person who has been killed. For Gendry._

"Good. President Targaryen will be meeting with us shortly, and I want to have some form of a general consensus before then. Minister Varys, give us an overview of our situation."

Minister Varys nodded, a serene air around him, "Yunkai has given us an ultimatum, that much is clear, either we surrender on their terms or Sergeant Stark-Waters will be killed and the war continued." Arya felt the tables eyes look at her, but she kept hers on Varys.

"It is certain we cannot surrender to Yunkai," he continued, "not only would they continue to enslave people and steal our citizens, but we are currently winning this war, to surrender would be a foolish move."

Lord Tyrion nodded to his colleague, both men acting as Ministers of Home and Foreign Affairs, before adding on, "Yunaki are losing this war, and this act of hostage is nothing more than a product of desperation to win a war they are losing."

Arya inhaled, rubbing her bump as Tyrion continued, "Though, this threat is not one to be taken lightly, I have no doubt President Naerer will follow through on his word."

Lord Tywin drew his eyes to the tapestry of the stag and dragon, speaking without removing his eyes, "Then we need to take away his leverage."

Silence settled, every member thinking about his words before the Governor of the Vale, Yohn Royce, spoke, "You mean to free the Sergeant?"

Arya felt her heart stop, _if we could get him away from Yunkai, we take away any advantage they have over us,_ she felt it beat again, _and Gendry would live._ Minister of Justice, Brienne Tarth spoke her thoughts aloud.

"It makes sense, if we find out where Sergeant Gendry is and manage to free him, we take away the ultimatum, we take away the threat. Then," she continued, "we have free ability to win the war." Tywin nodded, his eyes still on the tapestry, "Yes, Minister Brienne, exactly."

Her uncle Edmure interjected, "And how, Lord Tywin, do you propose to do that?" Arya looked towards the other governors in the room, Margaery observing everyone while Robb and Arianne seemed to be thinking of Edmures question, as were the others. "I would imagine," Lord Tywin said, "that there is a specific facility to hold high hostages such as the Sergeant - perhaps Generals and Commanders."

He looked to Lord Stannis who nodded, "We have a list of all known Yunkai'i camps, I'll have Mr Seaworth determine which one Gendry will most likely be held in immediately. Though," he shifted, "I do not think a full camp raid would be wise."

Governor Royce asked why, and Stannis frowned before answering, "A full camp raid would be less inconspicuous, there's the ability to draw too much attention. We are trying to save only one man and a full raid would give the opportunity for them to cart him off before he's found, or for our men to become confused in the chaos."

"An elite squadron, then." The Council all turned to look at her, Stannis slowly nodding and Lord Tywin watching her with an appraising look, "Go on, Lady Arya."

Arya swallowed, _don't you dare fucking stutter Arya. Channel Bran,_ she gathered her thoughts, _as calm as still water._

"An elite squadron whose mission is to extract Gendry only, infiltrating the camp he's in and getting him out as inconspicuously as possible." Lord Tywin nodded, keeping his stare on hers, "Yes, not a terrible idea, however," he looked to Stannis, "I do not think we have such a force."

Stannis confirmed, and Arya interjected quickly. "We may not, but Meereen do." She remembered the research she had done just one day before, "President Targaryen reformed The Unsullied to be an elite taskforce for military missions, they would be the best choice."

The VP hummed, "Yes, Lady Arya, I believe that could work. Of course, we need to figure out an agreement with Meereen and the finer details but," he paused, his voice a monotone contrast to his words, "this may work."

Arya felt a surge of hope within her, along with an undercurrent of pride. _I'm getting you back Gen,_ she let herself hope, just for a second, _I'm getting you back._

"My Lord," A tall man entered the room, "President Targaryen and her council have arrived."

Tywin straightened his papers, and Arya straightened her spine. _As calm as still water, as strong as a bear, as fierce as a wolverine._

"Bring her in."

_26th August 2019_

_23rd March_

Arya felt her heart lodge into her throat. _Why,_ she thought, _why are they holding a second announcement?_ She turned to Robb, who was typing furiously on his phone, "Robb." Her voice seemed foreign to her ears, "Why are they having another announcement? In their terms they said we had a week, Robb, so why the fuck -"

"Arya." Her brother cut her off, his face pinched and worried, she saw him gulp and Arya felt a tendril of fear grip at her. "I don't know." She saw him crumple, saw his shoulders cave in and slump. "Is -" she broke off, "could there be any way that - that they knew?"

Robb stared forward, his back slumped, "I - I don't know." His phone dinged, and he sat up as he read the message, his eyes widening.

"Come on." Robb stood up, grabbing his laptop and his coat, "We're having an emergency meeting, get your stuff." Arya nodded, taking a breath and collecting herself.

 _Fear cuts deeper than swords. Yes,_ she thought, _I will be brave._

Her fathers voice echoed in her ears, _"The only time a man can be brave is if he's afraid."_

_I will be brave._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading everyone!   
> this was such a tough one to write omg, i swear i made up so much shit during it i was typing absolute bull. i’m also not that happy with it but, what’s done is done! we move forward.  
> anyways, please lmk what u think & tell me any ideas u have!   
> (also, i’ve decided for my new fic after this it will either be reunion in braavos tht spans into ‘canon’ or a modern au tht will be gendry centic w a dany friendship! still deciding)


	10. Chapter 10

_23rd March_

_Kings Landing_

"Very well," Lord Tywin looked to President Targaryen, "President Daenerys, if you could get your Unsullied to Yunkai by tomorrow and talk to Minister Baelish and Minister Baratheon about it, then I believe we are done for the day."

President Targaryen nodded, her silver hair gleaming, "Of course, Lord Lannister." She turned to Lord Baelish, "Perhaps we can discuss this now? In private, preferably." Baelish smiled, dipping his head as if he was grateful for the opportunity.

 _Slimy prick,_ Arya resisted the urge to grimace, or spit in his face. "Yes, President Daenerys, we can move to my office if you would like." Stannis assented, and Daenerys smiled, inclining her head as the VP cleared his throat. "Everyone," his eyes roamed the Council, "you are all dismissed."

Chairs scarped as the Council stood, Arya stretching out and resting her hands on her lower back. They all moved towards the doors, when Tywin called out, "Lady Arya," he gestured to the seat next to him, "I would like to speak with you."

Arya sent a reassuring look to Robb, squeezing his arm and telling him to go ahead. She took her seat, raising a brow at the Lord who was studying his files.

"What do you do full-time Lady Arya?"

Her head reeled back, the question throwing her off guard, _what the fuck?_ She coughed slightly, "I'm doing a masters degree in history, Lord Lannister." He hummed, still looking down upon his papers, "Yes, and where do you do your studies?"

 _Why the fuck does he care?_ "I transferred from KLU to Winterfell, my Lord, though I do my lessons online." The VP hummed again, and Arya was perplexed at the entire conversation. "I presume you are doing your dissertation," at her nod he continued, "what is it on, may I ask?"

"It is on the legends of Westeros, why they were created and whether or not they could come from fact."

_'Legends and their roots.' An analysis of the traditional legends of Westeros and the search for the causes of their creation and the question of historical origin._

Arya had been neglecting her dissertation lately, though she was already further ahead than other students, and she felt the familiar itch of the urge to research, to get stuck into her work once again.

 _A good sign,_ she thought, but she was pulled away from thoughts of researching Durran Godsgrief at the sound of shuffling papers and the voice of Lord Lannister.

"It says that you achieved a first class degree, is that true?"

She nodded, _does he have a file on me? What the fuck is going on?_ Lord Tywin looked at her for the first time in the conversation, his eyes scrutinising and calculating. "You seem to be a very bright young woman, Lady Arya." He said, hitting her with a hard stare as she mumbled her thanks. "I wonder," he glanced fleetingly - almost unnoticeable - at her stomach, "what you will be doing once you leave school?"

Arya narrowed her eyes, steeling her face, "I will be working, my Lord, though I am unsure of why you would ask." She placed a hand on her bump, reciprocating the hard stare he gave her. _Is he smiling? He's fucking smiling._

Lord Tywin had a small amused smile on his face, "A bright woman indeed." He stared at her, "I have admittedly been impressed with you over the past two days, my Lady, especially with how you have been handling your situation." He sipped his water, "Any lesser woman would crumble underneath the pressure."

Arya tried not to think of her _situation,_ tried not to think of Gendry locked away in Yunkai, instead, she threw a pointed stare, "Any lesser man would, too."

The corner of his mouth turned upwards, "Yes, indeed." He looked back down to his files, writing something on the paper, "I see potential in you, Lady Arya, and if you happen to find yourself in Kings Landing after completing your degree," he glanced up at her, "come find me."

_Did Tywin fucking Lannister just offer me a fucking job? Am I having a fever dream? What in all the hells is going on?_

"I - thank you, my Lord," she smirked, "I'll think about it."

The man smiled at her, "You may leave now, my Lady, I am sure you will need your rest." Arya bowed her head, standing up and making her way to the door. "I think you will find, my Lord, that I am plenty well-rested," she turned to look at him, "I will see you soon, Lord Lannister."

The last thing she saw was a smile widening on the old lions face, before the door shut behind her with an echoing _click._

_24th August 2019_

_24th March_

_Yunkai_

Gendry felt a trickle of sweat run down his back, wincing at the sensation of the moisture entering his open wounds and the fabric clutching to his skin.

He inhaled, the smell of smoke and blood invading his senses and he shuddered, exhaling. His breath hit his face as it tried to escape the hood over his head. The gag made his breathing louder, echoing in his ears.

There were multiple people around him, their footsteps loud and heavy. His head felt heavy on his shoulders, the world muffled.

A voice sounded out, yet Gendry could only hear some of it.

_Injustice, betrayal, world, citizen, message._

The voice got louder but all Gendry could focus on was his breath.

_Sergeant, time, General, treatment, message._

Gendry swore he could hear his blood running.

Footsteps sounded behind him and an arm reached around his neck, knees knocking against his skull.

His head felt too heavy, it lulled forward. He closed his eyes, he couldn't hear his breath, the arm around his neck tightened. _Let it be quick, please, please, let it be quick._

The metal was cold as it pressed against his head.

_Please, please, gods, let it be quick._

_I'm sorry, Arya, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Let it be quick._

The arm around him slackened, a warm liquid soaked his shirt.

Gunshots rang out. Footsteps raced across the floor. Gendrys body flinched violently, the sound banging against his ears. Bodies hit the floor with a resounding thud, people yelled over each other, Gendrys ears rung.

The body behind him slumped onto him, the dead man crushing his weight on his. Gendry could smell blood as his head whacked the floor, could taste blood on his tongue. He could feel a warm, sticky sensation crawl down his back.

Footsteps scuffled across the floor, and Gendry stopped breathing. His ears wouldn't stop ringing. He closed his eyes and he could taste salt in his mouth.

The weight was lifted from him, yet he didn't move, didn't make a sound.

His body was pulled up as if he were dead. He may be, Gendry didn't know.

Light hit his eyelids, and he kept them closed, scrunched and heavy. Gendry thought there may be a voice, but his ears were ringing too loudly. Distantly, he wondered if they were bleeding.

His head swayed, and a hand came to steady it. Gendry didn't open his eyes, and he could feel them move to his neck, could feel them remove the gag. His body felt foreign, away from his as he was.

Gendry wanted his ears to stop ringing. He kept his eyes closed, and he let his head fall to the side. He thought he felt someone catch him, he thought he heard them urge him to wake up, but Gendry welcomed the darkness.

His ears stopped ringing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well.  
> thank u all for reading and comment what u think!!  
> also, big shoutout to nosedive who has been giving amazing insight and ideas for this story. i really appreciate & love everything uve said & been commenting!  
> i really enjoyed writing the Arya & Tywin interaction, but the Gendry section threw me for a loop. i wanted it to be short and snappy, yet i’m not sure abt the effectiveness of it. it’s open for editing, but i’m okay with it rn.  
> anyways, lmk what u all think & again, any ideas and questions are wanted and loved!!  
> edit: ive made a tumblr !! feel free to follow and ask any qs, there will be snippets for a new fic (sadly not this one, as it is coming to a close)  
> [ tumblr ](https://summersnowz.tumblr.com/)


	11. Chapter 11

_25th March_

**Jaide**

_@jaidehatescapitalism_

are we - are we all just glossing over the fact THAT WE WERE LITERALLY ABT THE WITNESS A FUCKING PUBLIC EXECUTION. WHAT. I MEAN THANK GOD WE CUT IT AS SOON AS BUT WHAT

**Adarien**

_@akl_

Can't believe the Yunkai war is legit just over. Been goin on longer than ive been alive. Madness

**Sesa says the lions suck ass x**

_@sesssssa_

wowie

_Storm's End_

"The ventilator will breathe for him as he recovers from his injuries."

"He has a cracked rib, broken nose, severe bruising to the face, internal bleeding, several lacerations on his back due to whippings that were left untreated - we have stitched them up and we're keeping an eye out for possible infection."

"We also had to bring him in for surgery to his right ear, and it is most likely he will experience a loss of hearing in that ear."

"There was severe trauma to the liver, and we had to take him in for surgery in order to stop the bleeding. His left kidney was injured, however it hasn't failed and we will be monitoring closely in order to spot it as soon as possible."

"The Sergeant suffered severe head trauma, resulting in a brain hemorrhage in which we took him in for surgery to alleviate the swelling and prevent bleeding."

"He is currently in a comatose state, my Lady, due to the physical trauma he received - mainly to the head. It will be hard to predict when he is going to awaken, but we will be consistently monitoring his vitals and brain activity."

"And if he doesn't?"

The doctor stayed silent, and Arya could feel his pitying stare though she kept her eyes on the unconscious body in the hospital bed. _I don't need your pity,_ she thought, _I need answers._

She heard him shift, "Well, my Lady, as his power of attorney and next of kin, the decision will be given to you." _The decision to take him off life support,_ Dr. Charlton said something else and she heard the door click shut, _the decision to let him die all over again._

Arya walked forward, sitting in the seat next to the bed.

_It doesn't look like him._

The body that was her husband lay in front of her, wires and tubes attached to him, and the sound of his heart monitor was the only thing Arya could hear past the blood rushing in her ears. His face was beaten beyond recognition, and his body bruised and swollen.

_This isn't my husband._

She ran her eyes over him, trying to find one sliver of the man she married. The search was fruitless, and she drew her gaze back to his face. _If only I could see his eyes,_ her hand hesitated as she lifted it up, _the colour of Blackwater Bay._

Her fingers lightly traced his face, the purple and blue skin coarse and rough under her fingertips. She trailed them down his jaw, up his temple and rested on his brow, smoothing it over and reaching for his hair.

His hair was shaven to the scalp, and Arya gulped down the lump in her throat. Once it was so long she was constantly pushing it out his eyes, running her hands through as he laid on her chest. _I can't even touch his hair,_ she snatched her hand back, cradling it as if it were burnt, _they take him from me, and now I can't even touch his hair._

Blinking rapidly, she tilted her chin up to the ceiling, pursing her lips. _I won't cry,_ she exhaled, inhaled, once, twice, _I've cried enough._

Arya took his hand in hers, running her thumb over his knuckles. They were calloused and scarred, bruises matting the skin. She remembered when she first noticed how rough his hands were, how years of labour work made them tough to the touch.

She brought his palm up to her cheek, relishing in the familiar feeling. Gently, she moved it downwards, letting it rest on her bump, "This is our baby, Gen."

The heart monitor was the only sound that answered her, the beat steady and resolute. She sighed shakily, kissing his palm before lying it back on the bed, still clutching it in hers.

Arya didn't know how much time passed when her mother came in, Jon in tow. Her eyes stayed ahead, her thumb rubbing circles absent-mindedly on the back of his hand.

"Arya, my dear, how long have you been here?" Her mum sat next to her, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. Arya could hardly feel it.

She saw from the corner of her eye her mother throw a worried look at Jon whilst still trying not to look at the bed in front of her.

"You can look at him if you want," she paused, "it's not like it's even him, anyway."

Jons voice cut through, slightly uneasy, "What does that mean, Ar?" She shrugged, pulling her gaze to the bed. "That's not Gendry," she said, "just a body in a hospital bed." Gendry had life, had a small, quite chuckle and a lopsided grin. Gendry would cry when she told him about their baby, would look at her in wonder. Gendry was alive.

"I think, sweetling, that you need rest." Her mothers voice was soft, calming, "Perhaps we could head to Storms End? I'm sure your brother wouldn't mind staying with Gendry until visiting hours are up."

"Not Gendry," she mumbled.

"I wouldn't mind at all, and you need to get some sleep Ar." Jon had a pleading look, and Arya dropped her eyes to her hand, still clutched in his. "Okay." Her voice came out a whisper, almost impossible to hear yet she saw Jon sag in relief and felt her mother squeeze her shoulder.

She looked at the bed again, and removed her hand.

_25th August 2019_

_25th March_

_Storm's End_

"Here are your chambers, my Lady." Arya smiled gratefully at the castellan, nodding her head at him, "Thank you, Mr Penrose and - uh - if you don't mind me asking, where could I find Lord Baratheon?"

The man bowed his head, a frown making way onto his weathered face, "Nobody has seen President Baratheon for a few days now, my Lady, he takes his dinner in his office and is absent during the day." He scratched at his long, red beard, "Though, one of the maids has told us she saw him going down to the cellars."

Arya felt her blood begin to boil. _Of course he's getting fucking drunk,_ a rumble of thunder rolled outside, _of course he godsdamn is,_ a crack of lightning followed. She swallowed, releasing the fists she had subconsciously formed, nodding at Mr Penrose.

"I appreciate your honesty, and again - thank you for getting a room ready for me, especially on such short notice."

The man smiled, his hands joining behind his back. "It wasn't an issue, my Lady," he looked at her imploringly, "these chambers are constantly made up for Sergeant Gendry." Arya furrowed her brow, "Ah, well, tell Lord Baratheon I appreciate the gesture." She smiled, opening the door and stepping inside, _Renly must have given this room to Gendry._

The room was bare, generic furniture, a desk in the right corner and Aryas suitcase in the left. Doors at the back led to a balcony and wardrobes lined the left wall, Arya opened one of them, unsurprised at the emptiness. She looked around, taking in the dark stained wood and dark blue walls, her eyes landing on the desk.

A sketchbook laid in the middle, leather bound and filled with quality paper, thick and smooth. Arya ran her hand down the paper, imagining all the things Gendry would draw, all the times she would wake up just to find him hunched over and completely focused on the picture in front of him.

She closed the book, resting her hands on the front.

Arya paced the room, feeling a restless energy, as if she had somewhere to be. She looked down at her bump, "What do you say, want to go on a walk?" A sharp kick answered her and Arya chuckled, setting off already.

Storms End, Arya felt, had a charged air, almost magical in feel. It seemed everywhere she went, the stones were telling her where to turn, where to go. She thought this was what Gendry had meant when he had told her Winterfell felt magical, Arya had just presumed it was because he had never seen snow.

Her feet carried her past portraits of the Baratheons, her husbands blue eyes looking at her as she stopped to stare at them. The first portrait, of what people presume Durran Godsgrief to be as, held ruined stone in his hand as a storm was raging in the background. He seemed to have a white glow around him, and a determined look on his face. Arya shuddered, a chill making way down her spine, and she continued on.

Arya let her intuition guide her through the castle, not thinking of where she was going, simply letting herself be pulled in certain directions.

 _Maybe it's the children of the forest,_ she mused, _or Bran the Builder calling out to me._ Arya remembered Maester Aemon Targaryens _The Gods of Westeros_ and she wondered, instead, if it were Elenei who gave Storms End the magic in its walls.

She ended at the lichyard of Storms End which, unlike Winterfells, resided within the castle. _Perhaps because of the storms,_ she thought, _Durran didn't want the dead getting destroyed._ Her hand reached for the door handle, hesitating slightly, hovering over it before the baby moved, and Arya moved with it.

The crypts of Storms End were similar to the ones at Winterfell, statues lining the walls with long hallways and twisting turns. Fire torches were hooked onto the stones, Arya hearing her fathers voice in her ears, _'We keep to our traditions down here Arya,'_ he had looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes, _'otherwise our ancestors will get confused.'_

Arya kept moving forward, moving wherever she felt the walls wanted her to go. _I shouldn't be in here,_ she thought, _I'm not a Baratheon._

 _You are married to one, therefore you are one,_ the walls seemed to whisper, _you carry one inside you._

_Ours is the fury._

A figure stood near the end of the hallway, casting a large shadow across the floor. Arya moved next to him, looking at the statue in front of them.

"He was your father, wasn't he?"

"Aye," came Roberts rough voice, "he was."

Silence echoed throughout the crypts, Arya studying the statue. A stag was carved into the sides of his tunic - dressed in the style of traditional Westerosi clothing - and he held a sword in his hands.

"He was a good father." Though Arya could tell Robert was lowering his voice, it still managed to boom throughout the halls, bouncing off the stones. "Nothing like me."

Arya didn't dispute his claim, instead, she turned to him, "Where have you been?" Robert stood up straighter, "What do you mean?"

She dug her nails into her palms, felt the familiar feeling of her anger beginning to boil over, "The fuck do I _mean,_ Robert? You know exactly what I mean. The funeral, Long Night, three fucking days ago. Where have you godsdamn been?"

Her breathing became heavier, "Your son _died_ and you weren't there! You were out fucking - fucking drinking and sleeping around and doing everything except your duty!" She snarled at him, "Not even your duty as a father, Robert, because we both know you never gave a shit about that but your duty as the president."

He turned to her, fury alight in his eyes, "Aye, Lady Arya, I have a duty as president but choosing whether my son lives or dies is not the job I wanted!" Arya reeled back. "Debating with a Targaryen," he spat the name as if it were poison, "about my sons life is not the duty anybody should have, girl."

"So what have you been doing instead?" She challenged, "Creating more sons to replace him with?"

Arya knew what she said was a low-blow, but the ire within her had reared its head. Yet, as Robert deflated instead of fighting back, she felt guilt grow in its place.

"No, I wasn't" He looked at her, and Arya snapped her head away, unable to look at the eyes that her husband had been given, eyes she may never see on him again. She heard him inhale, "I've been praying, girl."

 _Praying?_ Before she could ask anything, Robert continued, "You have the fury, alright." Arya shook her head, "My dad used to call it wolfsblood."

Boisterous laughter rang out, "Ah, just like your aunt you are." _I'm not Lyanna,_ she thought, _and Gendrys not you._ Arya knew that Robert was unable to comprehend Lyanna leaving him, instead warping what happened into his own turn of events, what he wanted to believe.

He looked at her, almost calculating in a manner, "You're a Baratheon now, girl."

"I'll always be a Stark."

"Blood of the First Men," he agreed, "come, Lady Arya, I'll show you who Baratheons really worship."

They started moving throughout the crypts, Robert holding a torch to light their path. "I thought Baratheons worshipped The Seven." She said, walking quickly to keep up with Roberts long strides. "Aye, thats what they think," he had a gleam in his eye, "true Baratheons know that The Seven aren't our gods." 

Arya frowned, but stayed silent.

"What do you know about the legends of Westeros, girl?"

"Considering I'm writing my dissertation on them," she said dryly, "I think I'd know quite a bit." Robert laughed again, the sound smashing against the stone and booming with the echo of their footsteps. "Ah, proper Stark you are," they rounded a corner, "what do you know about Durran Godsgrief?"

 _Why the fuck is he asking?_ Arya shook her head, "He was the first Storm King, who fell in love with the daughter of the Sea God and Goddess of the Wind, Elenei. It is said that her parents objected, but they married anyways. In retaliation, on their wedding night, a storm brought down the castle and killed everyone there"

"Durran only survived because of Elenei, and he then waged war on the gods. Every castle he built, storms tore it down. Again, he only survived due to Eleneis protection."

"His seventh castle stood, and some say it was due to the Children of the Forest helping him, or even Bran the Builder. Afterwards, it is said he ruled for thousands of years but it was most likely his descendants who were all named Durran ruling."

Robert hummed, stopping at dead-end, "I am going to show you something that only true Baratheons have ever seen but," he paused, "before that, I need you to tell me what you think of the legend."

 _Why does he care? What is going on?_ "Well, it's clear that Durran and Elenei truly lived as their lineage did too, and the fact that their bones have been studied. They both have human remains, and people say that rules out the magic," she paused, shifting on her feet, "but I disagree."

She looked at Robert, who was smiling widely, "Whether or not magic existed its up for debate, but I'm blood of the First Men and I've heard the stories of my ancestors," she stared at him, "magic existed, my Lord, it may be gone but it was once here." She shrugged, "It may still linger."

Robert didn't answer, instead he pushed the stone wall backwards, the wall giving way.

_What the fuck._

The archway led into a large room, a steady stream of water could be heard. Robert stepped inside, and Arya felt her heart stop.

A statue was situated in the middle of the room, of a woman shielding a man.

_Elenei._

She walked further into the room, standing just in front of the statue. "What is this place?" Arya whispered, looking behind at the waterfall covering the back wall.

"The true tombs of Elenei and Durran," even Roberts voice seemed to be quieter, "the tomb of the god whom Baratheons pray to." He turned to her, watching closely but all Arya could focus on was the statue in front of her. "I'll leave you, Lady Arya," he said, "the tomb will close on its own, and I trust you will find your own way out." With that, he was gone.

The two statues were facing each other, and Arya felt her breath catch in her throat. _They loved each other so much,_ Aryas hand hovered over Durrans face, _he looks at her like Gendry looked at me._

She looked down at the runes that were inscribed on the bottom. Arya brushed a hand over it, marvelling at the condition it was in. _How has it stayed like that for so long?_

 _Our love endures,_ the walls whispered.

Arya moved to the back wall, running her hand underneath the waterfall, catching the water. _The tombs of Elenei and Durran,_ she noticed that the water only flowed on that wall, none even seeping through the edges of the others. _Protecting them even in death._

Arya wondered if gods could die.

 _Why would they hide this away,_ she thought, moving back towards the statue, _why make a fake tomb?_

Her hand hovered over Elenei, her face ethereal even in stone, magical even. _They were protecting her,_ she realised, _Elenei protects them in their life so they protect her in her death._

"Please protect him." Her voice vibrated off the stones, the waterfall seemed to get louder. "Please, Elenei, protect your child."

 _Our love endures,_ the walls promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> magical  
> thank u for reading everyone! as always, make sure to lmk what u think!  
> the last part was an idea given to me by nosedive, and i literally love it so much. i hope u guys like it as well!  
> also we did get a reunion this chapter, don’t say we didn’t!! they reunited, just not mutually :)  
> anyway, lmk what u think, ask any qs u have and if u have any ideas please tell me!  
> also two things, the ‘our love endures’ was from a fic i read but i canny remember for the life of me so if u recognise it please tell me bc it was so good.  
> second thing, this hasn’t been edited and i’m not doing it now. it’s 12:40am please just deal with it i’ll do it in the morning swear


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ tumblr ](https://summersnowz.tumblr.com/)

_26th March_

**Part of the Transcript of President Targaryens Post-Yunkai War Speech**

_"Good evening everybody." [she looks at the crowd] "By now you are all aware that President Naerer was unfortunately killed on the 24th March 2020, putting an end to this war." [pause] "I, admittedly, did not wish for this war to end this way, I wished for a peaceful end and no more bloodshed."_

_[she pauses, letting her words sink in]_

_"However, my hand and the hand of our allies Westeros, were forced. President Naerer made it abundantly clear that he was not willing to concede or make peace, in fact had we not intervened, we would have witnessed the public execution of Sergeant Gendry Stark-Waters."_

_"The Sergeant lives, yet millions of others have died in this war - all for the noblemans greed and want to have complete control over others."_

_[pause, she looks imploringly at the crowd]_

_"Therefore, from this day forward, everybody in the shackles of Yunaki will be freed. Every man, woman and child who was worn the collar of slaves around their neck will be freed. From this day forward, slavery in Yunkai is no more!"_

_[a rambunctious applause comes from the crowd, hails of 'mhysa' and 'breaker of chains' can be heard]_

_[President Tragaryens eyes scan the crowd, and she smiles, taking a breath before continuing]_

__

__

**Dannis**

_@dannisthemannis_

on the gods? fuck the yunkai govt and respect to pres.targ

**Juline, Juline, Juline, Jullliiiinnne**

_@julinewoods_

I'm nervous about Sgt.Waters, I hope he's doing okay and is healing

**Anera**

_@anerastally_

Sooooo what happens now?

_27th March_

_Storms End_

_Whether Elenei can be classed as one of the Old Gods is still subject for debate, though, in Maester Aemons, 'The Gods of Westeros' he hypothesises that her parents were the Old Gods of the sea and wind, therefore - in conjunction with her supposed magical powers - Elenei can be called one of the Old Gods. This puts strain on the validity of the legend of Elenei and Durran, however, due to the study of their remains as being definitively human and the proof of their linage continuing, it is safe to say that some form of the legend existed._

"Arya, sweetling, how long have you been working for?"

Her mother sat in the chair next to her, looking over at her laptop. "Since I got here." She rubbed her eyes, saving the document and closing her laptop, placing it on the floor. Arya turned to her mother, whose eyes were trained on Gendry lying in front of her.

"His bruises are looking better," Arya hummed in agreement, "and I talked to Doctor Charlton outside, he's optimistic about Gendrys recovery." Arya took Gendrys hand in hers, hating the feeling of its dead weight in her clasp. She tightened her grip regardless.

"Mum," she croaked, "I'm sorry."

Catelyns brow furrowed, "What do you have to be sorry for?" Arya shrugged, already feeling a lump form in her throat. "Just - just," she sighed, her voice came out a whisper, "my husband came back to me and - and yours didn't."

There was silence for a moment, before her mum wrapped an arm around her. "Oh darling," she cooed, "I'm not upset, or angry." She stroked her hair, and Arya leaned into the touch. "I will always miss your father, but I had a lifetime with him, and we built a beautiful family together."

She looked up at her mother, who had a small smile on her face. "I am _so_ happy for you, my sweet, that you will get to experience that." They stayed in silence, watching the rise and fall of Gendrys chest.

Arya studied his face, the slope of his nose and his dark buzz cut. _The Baratheon in him,_ she thought, and Arya could still faintly smell the salt from the waterfall of Elenei and Durrans tomb. _I'll protect you Elenei,_ the heart monitor kept its rhythm, _and you protect him._

"You know," her mum said, "After your father died, I used to have this dream." She shifted, tightening her hold on Aryas shoulders. "I would be walking by his office, and I would hear voices coming from inside. I would open the door, and your father would be sitting there."

Her mothers voice was wistful, as if she were recounting a fond memory. "He would look at me, smile, and ask me 'what took you so long?'" She chuckled softly, "I would scold him, and he would take me into his arms anyway, I would feel his heartbeat under my hands."

Arya was silent for a moment, remembering her dads northern accent, his steely eyes. "I used to have a dream about Gendry too." She wrung her hands together. "I would be in our apartment in Kings Landing, and there'd be a knock at the door. I would open it, and he would be standing there."

"He would - he would tell me he was sorry for being late, and I would call him a stupid bull. And then he would laugh, and I would kiss him, and he would be alive."

She ran a hand over her bump, "I never thought he would come back, though. I never thought that maybe I - I -" Her voice was shaky, and the words sat ill in her mouth, "That I might have to make the choice."

Her mum didn't reply, already knowing what the choice was. Instead, she pulled her in closer, resting her chin upon her head. Arya let her eyes rest on Gendry once more, let them rest on her stupid bull.

 _Please, Elenei,_ she sent a prayer up, _please protect him._

_31st August 2019_

_30th March_

"...and then we had to have dinner with the Baratheons, which," she sent a pointed look towards Gendry, "was not fun _at all."_

Arya finished the braid in her hair, tying at the bottom. "It was just so awkward, I mean, Stannis didn't say anything and I'm pretty sure Robert was trying to stay sober but also failing spectacularly." She settled back in her chair.

"Mum and Renly were practically carrying the conversation but then Robert made a comment about Lyanna and Jon was _right there._ It was so bloody uncomfortable."

Rubbing circles into her bump, she continued, "You should be glad you weren't there, Gen, you would have hated it. Though," her head titled, "I think Nym wanted to see you."

Sansa had brought her wolf from Winterfell, and Arya had burst into tears once her arms wrapped around Nymerias neck. She was warm, and reminded her of home. Nymeria, though, had looked around, as if searching for someone. It had broke Aryas heart to tell her that Gendry wasn't there.

"She misses you," she whispered, "we all do."

Arya sighed, reaching out and placing Gendrys hand upon her stomach. She let his warmth seep into her as she closed her eyes. "I think it'll be a boy." She pursed her lips, "I don't know why, but my mum says it's 'mothers intuition' or something like that. It may still be a girl, though, I won't care either way."

"I was thinking of naming them after my father but I think that legacy may be too much to bare. Maybe you have a name you'd like to pick." Arya laughed humourlessly, "It's not like we talked about it."

Arya moved his hand back to the bed, threading their fingers together. His hand dwarfed hers, "I wish you were here, Gen, properly here. Not - not -" her voice cracked, "not just lying in a hospital bed while I talk to you not even knowing if you can hear me."

Nothing answered her.

She inhaled heavily, letting out the air in a loud sigh. "Gods, I miss you so much." Arya felt tears start to build, "I need you to be here, Gendry, I need you to be here and so does our child okay? So please, just - just wake up, yeah?"

Silence again, and Arya bit her lip, shaking her head. She made to pull away, to stand up and go to Storms End and lay in Nymerias fur for the rest of the night.

A slight pressure pulled her attention. Fingers, once limp, were curled around hers, and squeezing ever-so slightly.

"Gendry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm  
> thank you for reading everyone, and be sure to comment and lmk what u think!  
> this is really short, nothing happens and i kinda don’t like it. but, we move forward  
> anyways, i was toying with killing gendry but in the end i didn’t want to. i love a happy ending, and they’ve been through enough. also, this leaves us open for a sequel 😏 esp since this is gna be finishing in like, 2-3 chapters  
> as always, tell me what u think & any ideas u have !!  
> (also, shameless plug here, but if u like modern gendrya then u may enjoy my fic [ when she walks in (i am loved) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119464) its a two-shot, and this is me unabashedly promoting it)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ tumblr ](https://summersnowz.tumblr.com/)

_Salty wind whipped at Gendrys face and sand sunk beneath his feet, the tide washing up on the shore. A figure stood in the distance, their back to him. Gendry moved further, the wind picking up speed with him as thunder rumbled in the distance._

_The tide seemed to pull in closer, brushing against Gendrys ankles. There was a wild beauty in the tides, knowing they could kill you if you get close enough but drawing you in with their glow. The figure turned around then, waving a hand._

_"Arya!" He called, "Arya!"_

_Gendry broke into a sprint, eager to get to her as quick as he could manage. "Arya!" Thunder loomed above him, and the first pearls of rain dropped from the sky, the tides growing more vicious with every clap. His foot caught in the wet sand and he stumbled, landing on his hands and knees._

_He brushed his hands on his pants, swiping the rain from his eyes and standing up shakily. Arya seemed to be further away, untouched by the storm raging. "Arya!" The sea rose, and panic began to build in Gendrys throat. Lightning cracked. The wind pushed. The sand thickened. The sea rose._

_"Arya!" He yelled, before the sea swallowed him whole._

_Gendry felt his body encompassed in the water, salt stinging his eyes and burning his nose. He tried to fight back, tried to resist the thrashing waves against him. His arms ached, and his legs throbbed and the pressure in his lungs made his head hurt and eventually, he gave up._

_He let his body go limp, letting himself sink lower and lower and lower into the dark abyss._

_Warmth began to flow through him, and behind his eyes Gendry could see a white glow. He could feel a soft caress of a hand upon his cheek, and fingers running through his hair. He could feel a weight in his hand, and heat underneath his palm._

_He took a breath in through his nose, sucking in air not water and slowly, tentatively, opened his eyes._

"Gendry?"

His body felt like lead, and the sound was muffled, as if he were underwater. He turned his head, the movement causing a violent ache, and rested his eyes on his wife.

Arya looked like a vision from the gods. Her big, grey eyes were wide with glossy tears and she seemed to be glowing. _Like a god,_ he thought, _my wife._

"Arry," he croaked, squeezing her hand when she stifled a sob, "'m sorry I'm late."

She laughed weakly, tears dropping onto her cheeks as she clutched his hand tighter, eyes never leaving his face, "You came back." Gendry smiled, and Arya continued.

"I'll go get the doctor, okay? I'll be back soon." Gendry felt panic seize him, and he tightened his grip on her hand, "No-no Arya, stay here." He pulled her closer, "Stay here - please." Arya softened, her teeth catching her lip, "I have to go get him, Gen, but I promise I'll be back okay? I'll be just outside," she pointed at the glass, "you'll be able to see me."

Gendrys grip slacked as she drew her finger down his temple, and he revelled in her touch. He nodded, reluctantly letting go of her small hand, "Okay." He whispered, leaning into her when she cupped his face, taking in the faint scent of rain and flowers. "Okay." She replied, standing up.

His eyes moved from her face, down the curve of her neck and over her shoulders before stopping, finally, at her stomach.

"Arry.." His stare was stuck on her stomach, _on her bump. No,_ he thought, his mind going hazy, _mother above please no, please tell me I didn't leave her like this._

A soft hand gripped his chin, forcing his face up to meet hers. Aryas grey eyes were hard as steel, her brows furrowed, "Don't you dare, Gen, I know what you're thinking and don't you _dare."_ She moved her hand, running a thumb over his cheekbones, "You were taken from us, Gen, you didn't have a choice."

_I left her I left her I left her I left her I left her_

Arya looked at him, determination shining in her eyes, "You didn't have a _choice."_

_I left her I left her I left her_

"Gendry." Her voice was sharp, and she forced his eyes to look at her, "You didn't have a choice, okay?" Whilst it was posed as a question, Arya didn't wait for an answer. "You were taken, against your will, Gen, but you came back."

She brought her forehead to his, "You came back to us."

He nodded, forcing himself to match her breathing. In, he inhaled, out, he exhaled. In, out, in, out. 

Arya voice came out quiet, but strong, "I'll go get the doctor." She kissed his cheek, and Gendry savoured the touch, "We can talk more soon, remember, I'll just be outside."

Gendry watched as she walked through the door, keeping his eyes on her through the glass. His head felt heavy, and Gendry felt his eyes begin to shut. _Stay awake,_ he tried to force his head up, _stay awake._

It was rendered null and he fell into a dreamless sleep, the taste of salt still lingering on his tongue.

_31st March_

__

**Ayesa ;)**

@aiyessavass

SCREAM OH MY GODS!!!! I hope all goes well and recovery goes smoothly!! I'm so happy :')

**Circa is my actual name thanks**

_@circa1999_

@HouseStarkOffical Wishing you all the best! I'll keep you in my prayers, and I hope this is only the beginning of the good to come.

**Jacor**

_@jacortyde_

i bet he wasn't even injured, this entire thing reeks of conspiracy. most likely used to get rid of president naerer, smh

**Mitch**

_@mitchar_

@jacortyde shut the fuck up man

_1st April_

__

**The Westerosi Daily**

**Follow Political Correspondent Samwell Tarly Live As We Discuss 'What Happens Next?' Concerning The End Of The Yunkai War**

_'As the Yunkai War ended with the death of President Naerer - a position that is indeed inherited in Yunkai, not elected - a new leader will need to be appointed. In the armistice that the Good Masters of Yunkai signed, they agreed to democratise the nation which would mean the next leader would need to be elected. Why they did this however, is unclear. On one hand, it would remove them from the power that they inherited but on the other, it gives them precedence to form their own parties and run for office.'_

_'Though, there is the possibility that the Good Masters will be imprisoned and charged for various crimes they committed in the war - an example being the situation of Sergeant Stark-Waters, who will have to testify if this goes to trial.'_

_'After the new president is elected, the Treaty talks will commence. Instead of being held by the respective leaders, they will most likely be spearheaded by Vice-President Lannister and Vice-President Missandei of Naath.'_

_3rd April_

_Storms End_

Arya watched as her mother placed a kiss on Gendrys forehead, looking down upon him as if she were her own son. "We'll see you tomorrow," her mum said, "the boys are itching to see you." Gendry chuckled and Arya felt her heart flutter in her chest, threading her fingers with his. "Thank you for coming Catelyn, and tell the boys I've missed them."

Her mother nodded, "You don't need to thank me dear, and of course I will." She turned to her, "Arya, text Jon what you want for dinner sweetling." Her mum gave her a side hug, kissing the top of her head, "I'll see you later."

"Bye mum!"

"Bye Catelyn."

The door shut with a small click and they watched as the elegant form of Catelyn Stark walked away until she was little more than a blur in the corridor.

Arya turned to her husband, her husband who was alive and awake and talking and Arya scarcely believed in miracles, but looking at his lopsided grin as he beckoned her closer, she knew this was nothing short of magic.

 _Thank you Elenei,_ she nuzzled into his palm resting on her cheek, _thank you._

"Hey." She said, locking her eyes on his.

"Hey." He replied with a small laugh, leaning forward and her eyes closed as she met him halfway. The kiss was short, but Arya knew of nothing sweeter. His hand came down to rest on her bump.

"What about Argella?" Gendry hummed, mulling it over as he had done with the rest of them they had talked about. "What's the story behind it?" He began absent-mindedly rubbing her belly, and Arya relaxed into the touch.

"She was the last Storm Queen, and even when her men gave up on her she stayed persistent. They made her marry Orys Baratheon, so she essentially founded House Baratheon." Arya leaned her head on his shoulder, straining slightly.

"They say you have the Baratheon look but really, it was the Durrandon look." Gendry brought his other hand up, playing with the end of her braid, "I like Argella, she sounds strong."

"She was," Arya replied, "stronger than all the men in Storms End."

"Argella then." Gendry smiled at her, lopsided and beautiful. He kissed her again before speaking, "It would be nice to have a little Arry running around."

Arya snorted, "They wouldn't look anything like me, not with your bloody Baratheon genes running around in there."

"My apologies, Miss Stark."

"I think, sir, you will find that it's Mrs. Stark-Waters, I'm a married woman you see." Gendry threw his head back, muffling his laughter in her hair, Arya laughed with him, letting herself relish in the sound of his laughter.

The laughter died down, and they lingered in silence for a moment.

"Argella Stark-Waters."

Arya looked up at him, at his eyes shining with love, "Argella Stark-Waters." She rested her head back on his shoulder, loosing herself in the rhythm of the rise and fall of Gendrys chest.

"Now we need a name for a boy."

Gendrys loud groan and Aryas resulting laughter was most likely heard by the entirety of the ward, as the nurses looked on in fond amusement. _Thank you Elenei,_ she laughed as Gendry buried his face in his cushion, _thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u see any typos, mind ya business  
> sorry for the delay everyone ! i’ve been busy with christmas (i’m making my sisters present 😬) and overall life but, here it is !!  
> also, i finished school on thursday and (though i have coursework) now i’ll have more time to write !! exciting times  
> anyways, next time is a baby, a tomb and hints of ptsd !! really fun love tht for us. and in this chap there’s a sneaky reallly sneaky hint of what we may see in the sequel for arya’s storyline !  
> as always, thank you all for reading and i hope you enjoyed. make sure to comment and lmk what u think !!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ tumblr ](https://summersnowz.tumblr.com/)

_6th April_

_Storms End_

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to Winterfell?" Gendry watched as Arya fluttered around his room at Storms End, and winced at the fierce glare she threw at him, sinking back into the pillows. "Gods, you really are stupid." She fixed him with a stare, lying down on the bed next to him and pulling his head onto her chest. His right ear flattened above her heart and Gendry felt the familiar feeling of unease spread over him as he tried in vein to hear the steady beat.

He sighed, falling into her warmth as she spoke, "Of course I don't want to go back to Winterfell, Gen, not when you're here." She ran a hand over the buzz on his head, and Gendry felt a stab of poignant yearning to feel her fingers run through his hair once more.

"I know," he said, "I just - I just -" _I don't want you to leave yourself behind because of me. I don't want you to lose any more of your life because of me._ "The nursery is in Winterfell and so's your OB." He looked up at her, bringing his hand up and trailing a finger down her face as her eyes shut. The image of his battered hand against her unmarked skin made him nauseous, and he drew his hand away.

Aryas eyes fluttered open, steel softened under his touch, "I'm sure the OB's in Storms End are just as good, and my information will be sent over anyway." She dragged a finger across his jawline, "And we can get a crib for now before going back to Winterfell." Arya leant her cheek against his head and Gendry found himself, once again, searching for the familiar beat of her heart.

"Besides, Sansa brought most of the baby clothes with her." She tilted his face up, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Don't be so stupid, yeah? I'm not going to leave you."

_Not like I left you._

Gendry swallowed a lump of guilt down, instead nodding and placing a small kiss onto her neck, smiling against her skin when he heard a breathless sigh. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck, letting himself savour the feeling of Arya all around him.

_They're coming for her, they're coming for her, you have to get her out, you have to get her safe. They got you, they'll have no problem getting her. It's not safe it's not safe it's not safe._

"Gen?" Arya looked down at him with concern clouding her eyes, "You alright?"

_It's not safe it's not safe it's not safe_

He forced a breath in, letting himself focus on the steady rise and fall of Aryas chest. "Yeah," he croaked, "just thinking about these dinners I'll be forced to go to." Arya laughed, the sound vibrating throughout him. Gendry laughed with her, pushing past the wince of pain flaring from his back.

Arya stilled for a moment, and a stab of panic hit him. He sat up, ignoring the twinge coming from his back and the headache beginning to build. "What is it? What's wrong Arry?" He cupped her face, the panic subsiding slightly at the grin on her face. "Nothing, nothing." She said, shaking her head, "I'm sorry for worrying you I just - I realised -" Arya reached up and softly grabbed his hand, pulling it away from her face.

She ran her thumb over his palm, "I'm used to it by now and I just forgot that you've never - you've never -" His face must have shown his confusion, because Arya giggled, smoothing out the crease between his brows. Gently, she lowered his hand and placed it on her bump.

A kick resounded under his palm, and Gendry knew he looked like an idiot - mouth agape and eyes wide - but he found he didn't care. "Is - is that?" He could feel his eyes start to burn and Arya nodded her head before she spoke, "That's our baby."

Another kick hit against his palm, a grin starting to split Gendrys face. "That's our baby." He repeated, staring at her stormy eyes glistening with a sheen of tears. A laugh escaped him, and he drew himself forward, cupping Aryas face with his free hand and kissing her soundly.

"Our baby." He spoke in between kisses, tasting salty tears on her lips. "Our baby." Arya repeated, kissing him again and again and again.

(a little voice spoke in his ear, _it's not safe_

a louder voice echoed back, _our love endures)_

_20th August 2019_

_11th April_

__

__

__

**wendas cover of my featherbed >>>>>>>**

_@kyramollen_

@jofferybaratheonoffical bruh even I know thats fucked up and I failed history & politics. also, ur talkin abt our troops but weren't u the one chattin shit abt sgt.stark-waters after he was declared dead? yeah thought so

**Thomos**

_@thermosthomos_

@rickonstarkofskagos u never miss. also, gendry!!!!! holy fuck

**Aren loves travelling**

_@arenairlines_

@ariannemartell tell him GOVERNOR martell!!

_15th April_

_Storms End_

Arya tugged her husband through the crypts, stopping periodically to let Gendry catch his breath. "Where are we going love?" Gendrys voice bounced off the stones, the torches firelight flickering slightly. They stopped for a moment, in front of Rhaelle Targaryens tomb.

She looked at him pointedly, her eyes snapping to his ribs. "Well," she said, "are you going to do your breathing?"

"How about you tell me where we're going?"

She raised a brow, smiling when she saw Gendry begin to pout, "How about you do your breathing while I tell you where we're going." He huffed, sending her a half-hearted glare before taking one, long breath in.

"We're going to Durran and Eleneis tomb." She stated, continuing at his confused look as he took another breath in. "Durran and Elenei were the founders of House Durrandon, which is now called House Baratheon." Another breath in. "Elenei was said to be the daughter of the god of the sea and goddess of the wind."

Another breath. "Durran was known as Durran Godsgrief as he - wait no, you learnt about him! You told me so!" Gendry sent her a smirk, letting out a breath. "You know about Elenei!" She hit him lightly in the shoulder, "Why didn't you stop me! You know I can rant for ages about history."

Gendry took another breath in, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. He exhaled, "I like hearing you talk." She hit him again, unravelling herself as he laughed, "Stupid. Keep breathing dumbass."

Arya focused on the tomb in front of her, next to Gendry, studying the three headed dragon carved into the stone dress. The sigil was small, but Arya could see the dragons scales and she thought - for a second - that they shone but there was no light.

"How many have you done now?" She asked, turning her attention to Gendry, whose large frame covered two of the statues he stood in front of. _Bloody Baratheons,_ she thought, placing a hand upon her stomach. "Nine." He answered, before taking another slow breath in, holding it, then slowing exhaling.

He rolled his neck before walking - with a slight limp - towards her, taking his hand in hers. Gesturing in front of them, he spoke, "Lead the way then, m'lady."

"Oh my gods, we are _not_ bringing that back."

He hummed, "I think we should."

"No, no," she shook her head, "I think we shouldn't."

"Well, I certainly can't argue with a lady, now can I?"

"I despise you."

"As you say, m'lady,"

"Shut _up."_

They ended in front of a seemingly dead-end, Gendry looking at her with concern. "Uh - love?" He said, "I think we passed Durran and Eleneis tomb." Arya shook her head, biting her bottom lip, "No, we didn't." She looked up at her husband, with his startling blue eyes that she thought she would never see again and the dark hair that was starting to grow back on his head.

 _A true Baratheon,_ she mused.

Slowly, Arya pushed the stone forward and a gust of wind soon followed, the smell of salt lingering. She took Gendrys hand, pulling him into the open space.

"Arya." He trailed off, walking towards the statue in the middle of the room. Though Arya had seen it before, it still stole her breath away from her as she inched closer, careful not to slip on the wet stone.

Elenei still looked as ethereal as before, the statues hand extended in front of her and the other cupping Durrans face. "Why are they here?" Gendry asked, his voice a soft whisper. Arya reached out, gripping his hand in hers. "The god whom true Baratheons worship has to have her own space." She said, watching Gendrys face, "People have studied what they believe to be her tomb, but it was a fake made to protect her."

Arya looked at Elenei and Durran again. _A god and one of the first men,_ she squeezed Gendrys hand, _quite the couple._

Gendry knelt down, brushing his hand against the carved runes. She knelt next to him, on his left side, laying her head on his shoulder.

Arya heard him exhale shakily, wrapping an arm around her waist and burying his nose in her hair. "You're safe." He said, "You're safe."

Concern welled in her chest, and she placed a kiss on the side of his neck. "We're both safe, Gen," she looked up at him, "we're both safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun times  
> not a lot happened this chapter, but the next one will be the last one so enjoy these times :( at least, until the sequel ;)  
> also i know i said a baby in this chapter, but i’m a bare-faced liar so. sorry abt tht  
> anyways, please tell me what u think and thank u all for reading !!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ tumblr ](https://summersnowz.tumblr.com/)

_24th April_

_Storms End_

Arya took a sip from her tea, letting the warmth sooth her throat. She set it down and looked over to Gendry sitting on the other end of the couch talking animately to Jon, leaning in slightly to hear him better.

She smiled, throwing her legs up and nudging Gendry in the side, "Gen," she said, nudging him again, "give me a foot massage." Arya nudged him yet again, incessantly poking and prodding him until he turned to her with a huff.

"Yes, my lady?" She glared at him, throwing him the middle finger as Jon laughed from his spot in the armchair. "Stupid," she mumbled, before tilting her head and plastering a smile onto her face, "gimme a foot massage please?"

Gendry gave her an incredulous look, pursing his lips and shaking his head before pulling her foot into his lap. Arya sighed, melting into the couch cushions, "Davos is coming soon," she said, "he wants to be here for when the baby's born." Gendry hummed, focused on massaging her swollen foot.

"Good gods, we just got rid of that lot and now we'll be replacing them." Jon said, taking a sip of his coffee, "Will Marya be coming too?" He asked, causing Arya to frown.

"I don't know actually, he never mentioned it." She tapped Gendry lightly with the foot he was holding, "What do you think?" He frowned too, the scar running down his face pulling slightly. "About what?"

Arya tapped him again, "Jon asked if Marya will be coming as well." She picked her tea up, taking another sip as Gendry spoke. "Ah," he said, turning to Jon, "sorry mate, couldn't 'ear you," he gestured to his ear, "with ya bein' behind me an' all."

Jon nodded, waving a hand as Gendry continued, "She probably will be, she mentioned comin' to visit when we talked the other day." Arya nodded, wiggling her foot to get Gendry to continue as she spoke. "That's good," she said, "I fucking love Marya. Though," she scrunched her nose, "I hope Renly won't mind, he hasn't had his house back for like, a month."

Gendry snorted, "Not an 'ouse this," he said, "bloody fuckin' castle." Arya hit him with her foot, "Don't be stupid, Renly lives here, therefore it's his house." He scowled at her, pinching at her ankle. "Ow!" Arya snatched her foot back and let it hover in the air, glaring at Gendry as he laughed. "Is that any way to treat the mother of your child?"

"Shut up Arry, now gimme back your foot." Arya pouted, but she relished in the sound of his nickname for her rolling off his tongue and slowly let her leg down. "Jon," she said, Gendry turning his head slightly, "what do you think mum is gonna do since both me and Jeyne are due around the same time?"

Jon rolled his eyes, giving her a pointed stare, "Ar, as if mum would miss you giving birth." Gendry nodded, his left side further forward, "The only way ye'd be able to get rid of her is to knock her out." Arya knew what they were saying was right, but doubt still lingered within her, her teeth catching her lip.

"I know - I know," she sighed, running a finger on the rim of her mug, "I just, Robb is her firstborn, y'know? I - I wouldn't blame her for wanting to be with Jeyne instead." Jon stared at her, placing his mug down. "Yeah, okay, but listen, Robb may be mums firstborn but you're her _daughter,_ she'll want to be there." He smiled at her, the image of her father, "Jeyne will have her mother, and you'll have ours."

Arya felt a sudden rush of love for her brother, and tears started to build in her eyes. _Stupid fucking hormones,_ she smiled, wobbly and genuine, "Thank you." Her voice was a whisper, but Jon heard her anyway.

Her foot began to tingle, and Arya moved her eyes to her husband who was staring straight ahead. Her brows creased, "Gen?" He didn't reply, and Arya saw Jon sit up in the corner of her eye. She sat up, moving across the couch slowly and gently placing herself to the side of him.

"Gendry?" His eyes were distant, looking ahead. Softly, she spoke again, "Gendry? It's Arya." She shared a worried look with Jon, "Your wife, Arya." She tried to catch his eye, moving her head, "You're in Storms End, Gen, with me and Jon."

Gendry blinked, as if the motion itself was slowing him down. He moved his head to face her, "Arry?"

She nodded, "Yes, it's me." Hesitantly, she reached forward with her hand, placing it on his shoulder when he didn't flinch away, relief coursing through her when he leaned into it. "What happened?" Arya kept her voice low, running her thumb back and forth.

"Nothing," he cleared his throat, looking at her imploringly, "nothing I just - just zoned out I guess."

 _Bullshit,_ she thought, taking in his pale face, _why is he lying to me?_

"Arry," he spoke, reaching up and squeezing her hand, "it was nothing." Gendry smiled at her, small and slightly crooked, and Arya felt something inside her melt. "I'm sorry for worrying you," he pulled her close to him, resting her head on his shoulder, "but it really was nothin'"

He placed a kiss on her hair, and Arya took in the scent of her husband, here and alive and whole. Yet, as she looked to her brother, the only thing Arya could see was all her fears reflected in his eyes.

_18th December 2018_

__

_10th May_

_Storms End_

"Gendry," Arya heaved from the hospital bed, hair matted with sweat and sticking to her forehead, "I am not letting you fucking near me ag - oh my fucking gods - again."

He winced as he screamed, her grip on his hand iron-like and refusing to slacken. "I know, love," he said, "but you gotta push Arry." She glared at him, but soon threw her head back as she groaned. "It isn't my fault you Baratheons make them so bloody big."

"Arya," the doctor interjected, "you have to push, okay? On the count of three," Arya nodded, her chest heaving, "one," Gendry heard her suck a breath in, "two," he heard her exhale, "three."

Gendry swore it was hours Arya was screaming for - though it was only minutes - and he felt the ever-present fear within him flare up as she cried next to him, looking at him with wide, glossy grey eyes.

"I can't do it," a tear slipped out, her teeth catching her lip, "I can't do it."

"Yes, you can." She shook her head, and Gendry reached forward and grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes on his. "Yes, you can, Arya because you're the most fierce woman I know, and you're going to be the best mother in the world, okay? You can do this, you're Arya fucking Stark."

She laughed, wet and weak, as he pushed back some of her hair. "Stark-Waters." She said, tightening her grip on his hand. "Yeah," he kissed her, wiping away the tears falling down, "now let's meet our kid, ay?"

Arya dozed peacefully, a slight bit of drool on her pillow. Gendry pushed back a lock of her hair, tucking it behind her ear before moving to the bassinet the other side of the bed.

His daughter lay there, her eyes closed and little snores coming from her little body. _Arya may disagree,_ he thought, smiling as he gently ran his finger down her cheek and over her head, brushing over her dark hair.

Argella let out another little snore, just like her mother, and Gendry felt his muscles tense and his heart race. She was perfect, his little girl.

He could see it now, her hair in pigtails and mud on her clothes - the image of young Arya, but with his colouring. He could see her hunched over a piece of paper, scribbling with her crayons as he joined her with his charcoal. He could see her join her mother in fencing, the Stark frown of determination plastered on her face.

_She could be taken from you, they could snatch her out of your arms and you would be powerless to do anything about it._

He shook his head. _No,_ he thought, _she's safe._ He focused on the rise and fall of her small chest, her little snores. _She's safe, she's protected._

 _Argella Elenei Stark-Waters._ Gendry sucked a breath in, exhaling slowly and he looked at his daughter, his little girl.

 _She's safe,_ he reminded himself, _she's safe._

The storm outside raged on.

_12th May_

_**Womens Court Blogpost** _

**An Open Letter About Grief**

**By Arya Stark-Waters**

_Dear Whomever Needs This,_

_I found out my husband died on the 4th of October, 2019. I had found out I was pregnant on the 2nd of October, 2019. I had planned to tell him on the 5th._

_I felt, that day, as if I was drowning. Every so often I would come up for air only to be starkly reminded that my husband was dead and I was not - in fact, I was carrying a new life. I was consistently reminded that I was alone, that I was swimming through an endless ocean with not a lighthouse in sight._

_Looking back, I think that my pregnancy was my lighthouse, an incentive to go forward. At the time, though, it felt like storm clouds rolling above. Hindsight is 20/20, as they say._

_I spent my days in an endless drift, simply going through the motions, letting the waves of grief pull me in whichever direction they felt was necessary. I let the waves overtake me for a while, thinking that this was it for me, that I was destined to loose everything I had ever loved._

_I am no stranger to grief, my father having died in 2017. I had to be strong then, I had to be strong for my mother, my siblings, and in a way, I think I was honouring what my father had always done - keeping the family together._

_Gendry, though, was mine and the grief of losing him was mine to feel. It was our future I had lost, a future filled with family and paint stains. I had lost the love of my life, my best-friend and my soulmate. We had been building our future, stone by stone and in one moment, it was gone._

_I remember his funeral vaguely. I remember being so, so angry that I wasn't even able to bury my husband. I remember the grief that had begun to settle into my bones flare up whenever I saw someone with their partner. I remember crying as my mother held me next to his grave._

_In that all, I didn't know how I was going to survive. I thought this was it, I was done, I had nothing else to lose._

_Except, I did._

_My daughter was born 2 days ago, and I know that I would do anything and everything for her. She is my lighthouse, and though I didn't realise this until a woman on this very blog pointed it out, she is my reason to go forward._

_Ravella Smallwood wrote an open letter on this blog, and I remember crying as I read it. Finally, someone understood the feeling, understood this insatiable need to figure out why? Why me? Why him?_

_She wrote that there are no answers to these questions, and you will only hurt yourself in trying to find them. She was right._

_The grief will never leave you, it will find a place within you and start to build its home. It will linger in everything you do, and you will find yourself going to talk to an empty chair. You will resent people for not feeling as you do, and you will resent them for having everything you lost._

_Though Gendry came back, I still turn to talk to that chair._

_Though Gendry came back, the grief hasn't left. I think it never will - because my husband died, and I was left alone. I couldn't be happy that I was having a baby, because my husband was dead but I couldn't be scared, because I was all they had._

_And it's still like that. Except now, I'm terrified Gendry will be taken away from me again, and I feel guilty for everything he went through - though I know logically I had nothing to do with it - and sometimes, I still feel like he's dead._

_I still wake up in the night, expecting the bed to be cold and when it is, I freak out and I think it was all a dream. I still talk about him as if he's dead, I still talk to an empty fucking chair._

_I still feel resentful, and I still feel the grief within me. It's hard to explain, but it's what's happening._

_The grief will never leave, I knew, but I didn't expect it to truly never leave - not even when faced with the reason for its presence. I learned to live with it though, and I learned how to swim in the waves._

_There are good days, and there are bad days. The good days, you will feel a warmth within you, and you will miss the person you lost but it won't be an unbearable weight crushing your chest. The bad days, you won't get out of bed for everything reminds you of them, and it will feel like this storm will never pass._

_It will, trust me. You will learn to swim, and there will be people on a boat or on land urging you forward, helping you through it. Let them, let them help you, let them carry this grief with you and let them help you swim._

_As Ravella Smallwood wrote, find your reasons to live. Find them in yourself, your lost loved one, everyone around you and the passions you once had for the world. Live on, and let yourself heal._

_The storm will pass, and you will learn to swim._

_17th May_

_Beyond The Wall_

Snow fluttered about, and an ancient being sat with their back to a heart tree, its face openly weeping as it watched the being chant.

The snow picked up, the wind clashed against the blue-eyed being yet it did not move, did not flinch. It picked up its chanting, and the snow seemed to build beneath its feet, bare against the ground. Some may say this being is death, but can death create life?

Only from destruction can creation begin.

The being stopped its chanting, the trees face bleeding as the ice beneath it moved. The ancient one smiled, fate does not exist from where they hail, a place suspended in time - in which things do not live nor die yet things always exist and disappear - yet this felt like fate all along.

The old gods do not care, but their children do.

A three-eyed crow watched from the branches, shook its head and flapped its wings, soaring and flying into the clouds.

The ice and earth cracked, and from it sprung a hand, grasping and reaching.

Only from destruction can creation begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shes finished ya'll :,)  
> thank you all so much for reading this story, this has been my first multi-chaptered fic and the response has been overwhelming.  
> i’m sad to see it end, this has been a wild ride, and i couldn’t be more thankful for it!  
> shoutout to everyone who has been consistently commenting, and a special shoutout to nosedive whom without, this story would not be what it is.  
> and with that, i’ll see you all in the near future!  
> 


End file.
